RWBY: Their Betrayal
by neophytos.vrondis
Summary: "I was betrayed. I was betrayed by my own brothers and father. The only family that i had. Who would have thought? But... it ain't all that bad. Why? Because i was saved by the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin. He offered me a chance at a new life... a life at Beacon. This... is going to be interesting." Rated-T for slight swearing, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? Welcome to the first chapter of my new RWBY story! I hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! Now, let's start with the first chapter already!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Their betrayal… and a chance at a new life.**_

"*Sigh* Well… this is it, huh?" A teenage boy said as he stood in front of an elevator door. He had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket which had a few spikes on the shoulders. He also wore one a black fingerless glove on his left hand. He wore a black jean with black boots. In his left hand was also a sword that had a large golden and white metal with bluish hues of energy brimming through and around it. His name was Drake Kronin.

"Yes it is… how are you guys feeling?" Another teenager said. He also had shoulder length hair, but his was bleach blonde. He wore a short sleeved T-shirt that had the words 'Danger Zone!' on it. The T-shirt also had a hood on the back that was currently on his head, almost covering his green eyes. In both of his hands were two claw-like daggers. They consisted of a pair of chains that had a teal colored aura surrounding then. There were also a few sparks of electricity coming out of the daggers. His name was Oleander Kronin.

"I… really don't know what I'm feeling right now." Another teenage boy said. He had long dark blue hair that reached all the way to his upper back. He also had red eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, which was almost covered by a chestplate. He was also wearing a blue ripped jean. He also wore shin guards. On his right hand was a large, curved blade that was currently slanged over his shoulder. The blade also had a red aura surrounding it. His name was Alastor Kronin.

"You and me both man…" The last teenager said. He had short white hair with black eyes. He was wearing a gray hoodie. On the inside, he was wearing a short sleeved shirt of his favorite band, Slipknot. He also wore loose black trousers. In his hands were two sets of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow purple. He also had a tattoo that spelled 'Death' on his left fingers. His name was Nox Kronin.

Together, they were team DOAN.

Drake sighed once more and looked at the rest of his team.

"Well… should we get this over with?" Drake asked.

They all nodded.

Drake nodded back at them and pressed the button for the elevator. After a minute, the door opened and they all stepped inside. Drake pressed the button that had the number '25' on it. The door closed and the elevator descended.

During the ride up, a Trumpet could be heard being played. Alastor smirked and closed his eyes, humming along with the song. Oleander looked at him with an annoyed expression, Drake was snickering a bit and Nox didn't have a reaction.

"Dude, come on, you know you love it!" Alastor said with a smirk still.

"It's annoying as all hell is what it is…" Oleander muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Jeez, mood killer much? Are you sure that you're not on your period?" Alastor said his smirk widening.

"If you haven't noticed Alastor, we are going to fight a guy who has an entire machine that can easily destroy the world. So yea, right now ain't the time for jokes." Oleander said, annoyed.

Alastor sighed, his smirk disappearing.

"Calm down mate, just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Be a bit less stressed and worried about the upcoming fight. Glad to see my efforts are being appreciated." Alastor said, saying the last part sarcastically.

Nox sighed.

"Could you two please, shut up?" Nox said with closed eyes.

"Why should I shut up?! He's the one that's being annoying!" Oleander shouted, pointing a finger at Alastor, who only gave Oleander the finger.

"Alright guys, enough. We're here." Drake said.

The elevator door opened and they all stepped out. In the middle of the room was a machine that had two huge glass vials. Inside them was a light-blue element. In between the two glass vials was a small computer, where a man was sitting and typing. Four large wires were connected from the computer to the glass vials. He stopped once he noticed the teens behind him.

"Ahh, so you have finally come, my sons. Have you decided to accept my offer?" The man said, standing up from the chair he was sitting and looked at the teens with a small smirk. He had long dark hair that reached his lower back. He also had a goatee. He had bright blue eyes that could be seen in the darkness. He wore a black suit, with the buttons unbuttoned, showing the white shirt and the black tie more clearly. He had black pants with black formal shoes. His name was Norman Kronin.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again! There's no way in hell that we're ever joining you!" Drake shouted at his father.

The smirk never left the face of Norman as he continued to stare at his sons. He eventually closed his eyes and looked to the right, still smirking.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's too bad. It would have been eventful to have my sons help me in destroying the world. But… it ain't all that bad. Want to know why?" Norman asked his son.

Drake scoffed and nodded slowly.

"The reason as to why it ain't so bad, is because…" He paused for a bit as he closed his eyes.

"I already have three…"

Drake raised his brow at Norman's cryptic answer.

"What the hell are you on ab-ARGHHHH!" Before Drake could finish his sentence, he felt something sharp cut his back. He arched his back forwards, his chest extending. He looked behind him and saw that it was Alastor who injured him.

"Alastor… why?" Drake asked through clenched teeth, as he fell to his knees, back still arched.

Alastor only gave a sad smile as he jumped forwards and landed next to Norman.

"It was fun while it lasted… shame it had to end like this." Nox said as he walked towards Alastor and Norman.

"Sorry bro… this needed to be done." Oleander said as he followed behind Nox.

"Why… Why the hell would you three do this? We're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to stay together no matter what. So I'll ask again. Why the hell would you betray me like this?" Drake asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Well… as stupid as this sound's, one day while you were out, dad decided to tell us his future plans. And trust me on this; we tried to persuade him to stop. Hell, we even tried to fight him. But… he easily overpowered us. He then explained a few things about his reasons for wanting to destroy the world… and I wish we'd know them from the start." Nox said with a small frown.

"If you don't mind me asking… what are those reasons?" Drake asked, unclenching his teeth and also stopped arching his back, but the slash wound was still present.

"Aside from the racism against the Faunus… this world is riddled with darkness. Rapists, serial killers, the Grimm, people that are filled with greed, the sexism, the abuse of women and children and sometimes men, the dishonesty of most people and a lot more. You're seventeen Drake. You out of all people should know these kinds of things." Norman said.

"Whilst you do have a point… the world doesn't need to be destroyed. Aside from all the bad people, there are a lot of good people in the world as well. You're basically murdering good people as well." Drake said as he clenched his sword tighter.

"No… I am not committing murder. I am only saving them. I am saving both Human and Faunus from the darkness of this world." Norman said as he closed his eyes.

"No… no you're not. You're not saving anyone. You might think that you're doing a good deed, but you're not!" Drake shouted.

Norman only shrugged.

"A few sacrifices will be made, but they will not be in vain. I wish I could do this without the casualties, but it proved to no vail. This is the only way I can accomplish this. So I'll ask you one last time… are you with me or against me?" Norman said as he looked at his son.

"I… I won't join you. I can't. You concentrate on the bad things in this world that you refuse to look at the good. If you're not going to listen to me… then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop you." Drake said as he stood up from his kneeled position, clenching his sword in his right hand.

Norman raised a brow at Drake's words.

"As much as I appreciate your bravery… you do still realize that I'm leagues above you, correct? Plus, it's four against one. You can't defeat us all." Norman said.

"Oh, I know that much. But before I do something I might regret… mind telling me what's inside those two glass vials?" Drake asked as he stared at the vials.

Norman just raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Why do you want to know this?" Norman asked.

Drake shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Just curious is all. I mean, they should be playing a part on your massive plan, right? And frankly, I'll most likely die before I even get a chance to stand up." Drake said as he looked at his father.

Norman sighed, and then smiled.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you. They contain Aura. And as you can see, there's a lot of it, created by yours truly." Norman said with a smirk.

Drake's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, did you just say that you created Aura? How did you manage that?" Drake asked, curious.

Norman smirked again.

"I don't think I should be telling you that. You're smart; you'll figure it out… maybe." Norman said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then, fair enough. One last thing though. You haven't told me as to why their important to your plan." Drake said.

Norman sighed.

"The plan is to use this entire Aura and fuse it with Remnants core. Due to all the power, the planet will strain itself and slowly begin to crumble. You happy now?" Norman asked.

Drake stared at his father and his brothers, giving no response. He then fell backwards, disappearing in his own shadow.

"Alright… beware of your surroundings! I don't think he fled just yet!" Norman said, as the three brothers began to look around cautiously.

' _That's right… keep looking. Don't turn around just yet…'_ Drake said inside his head as he reappeared at a dark corner behind everyone.

Drake then lunged forwards and stabbed the vial to the right with his sword, shattering the glass easily. The Aura inside the vial was being absorbed by Drake's sword at a fast pace.

"He's behind us!" Oleander shouted as he turned around.

"No shit Sherlock!" Alastor shouted.

His comment was ignored by Oleander.

Norman growled and extended his hand forwards. He then threw his hand in the air.

This caused Drake to clutch his throat as he was lifted in the air. Norman then dragged his hand backwards, sending Drake through the now empty vial and on to the floor, a few feet away from Norman and Drake's brothers.

Drake picked himself slowly off the ground, his hand on his throat and his breathing hard. He had a large gash on his forehead, which was bleeding heavily. He looked at his father with widened eyes.

"That… that wasn't your original Semblance." Drake said, still breathing hard.

"Creating a custom Aura does have its benefits. It automatically creates a new Semblance, one of them being Telekinesis, as you have just seen. I have a few others, but I'd rather keep them a secret for now. That is also the reason why my eyes glow blue. It's because of all the power. All the Aura that's stored inside me." Norman said as he pointed to his shining blue eyes.

Drake picked himself off the ground and clutched his sword tightly. He then swung the sword to the right, a small energy ball shooting out of the tip.

Norman only grunted as he extended his left hand forwards and stopped the attack. Once he lowered his hand, he saw that Drake was gone. Norman sighed as he turned towards the broken vial.

"Should we go after him?" Nox asked.

Norman touched his goatee, thinking. After a short moment he turned to Nox and shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. We won't be seeing him for a while." Norman said with a sigh as he once again turned to look at the broken vial.

"That is going to set is back for a while. Guess he made our plans… shatter." Alastor said with a smirk.

Oleander groaned whilst rubbing his forehead at the terrible joke, Norman sighed heavily and Nox didn't do anything.

"And with that, you quickly became my least favorite person in this room." Norman muttered.

/

/

Out of a dark alley, appeared Drake, holding his forehead to stop most of his bleeding. The moon was in its usual shattered state, but it still provided a bit off light. The stars were also shining. His vision was a bit hazy, making him stumble a bit. Drake walked for a while. He then sat down on a nearby wall, his hand still on his forehead. His eyes were slowly begun to close, falling into sleep. The last thing he saw was a pair of legs approaching him. He also saw a walking cane.

/

/

Drake slowly opened his eyes, though he immediately regretted it. The light in the room that he was in was so bright, it caused him to squint.

Wait… room?

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around him. He was in a hospital room. Though the bigger question was who brought him here? He remembered losing consciousness and he remembered the pair of legs approaching him, but who was it?

Drake groaned a bit as he touched his forehead, only to feel a bandage around it. He slowly sat up and looked around the room once more. It was a usual hospital room, the bed were the patient was lying on, two nightstands, a bathroom, three windows and a TV.

Drake then heard the door opened, so he turned to his left and saw a nurse walk in. She smiled once she saw that he was awake.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" The nurse asked politely.

"Aside the soreness, I feel alright." Drake responded.

The nurse smiled.

"That's good to know. Once you were brought in, we had to stich up your wound, but looking closely, we also found a few shards of glass inside. We took them out and then stitched you up." The nurse said.

Drake only nodded.

"Ah, I almost forgot the reason I came here. You have a visitor." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Drake raised his brow. Who would be visiting him?

The door to his room opened once more, revealing a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

The man walked to Drake's bed, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"You're awake." The man said with a raised brow.

Drake only nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. It is an honor to meet you Drake." The man known as Ozpin said.

Drake's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, isn't Beacon in Vale? What are you doing here in Vacuo? And how do you know my name?" Drake asked.

Ozpin gave a small smile.

"There are not too many people in this world that can use their Aura to from a sword. You were the first ever to accomplish this." Ozpin said.

Drake also gave a small smile.

"It seems that my reputation has reached a few ears then. I'm also happy to meet you sir. And thanks for bringing me here. If it wasn't for you, I'd have an infection. Curious question, when was the first time you heard about me?" Drake asked, as he fully sat up from his bed.

"Indeed it has. I first heard about you when you took part in the Mistral Reginal Tournament, coming in second place after you forfeited the match, despite your Aura being in the full and your opponent's at 34%. I tried to do some research on you, but I couldn't find anything, besides the part that you had three other brothers. Now, I want to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you." Ozpin said.

Drake nodded.

"Why did you forfeit in the final match? You could have easily won, yet you decided to forfeit. Why is that?" Ozpin asked. He was truly very curious.

Drake sighed.

"Well… I entered the Tournament just for the hell of it. See if one of the contestants would prove to be a challenge. I'm a bit of a battle maniac, which is another reason as to why I joined. Once I saw that my final opponent wasn't that good… there was no reason to keep fighting. So I forfeited and gave them the win. Plus… fame isn't really my thing." Drake said with a shrug.

"Don't you also need a school permit to participate? There have been speculations that neither you nor your brothers went to any Academies." Ozpin asked.

Drake just waved his hand.

"I asked a friend of mine to make me fake documents. Nothing too complicated." Drake said

"What were you doing that late at night for you to get an injury like that?" Ozpin asked.

Drake sighed as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"Well… me and my brothers went on a mission. The mission was to stop our Father from destroying the world with his machine. His plan was to use the entire Aura that was in the machine and fuse it with the core, making the planet crumble from the strain. I stopped him by absorbing the Aura with my sword from one of the glass vials. Though I don't know how long it's going to stop him, since he managed to find a way to create Aura." Drake said.

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly.

"He created his own custom Aura? How did he manage that?" Ozpin asked, curious.

Drake shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Anyway, back to the story. We were going to stop him, but my brothers… they betrayed me. They joined him in his wrong cause." Drake said, tightening his hand into a fist.

"Very… interesting. I have never heard of someone creating Aura before. Let's not dwell on it for the moment. I want to know more about the 'Aura Sword 'that you wield. I would also like to know a bit about your brothers. And you're Semblances. Since you and the rest of your family keep a very low profile, we really do not know much about you." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Well… I suppose I can tell you what we can do with them, plus our Semblances. Consider this a thank you for bringing me here. Also, my brothers also know how to form Aura Swords. My Father as well. Before you ask, I taught them how to do it." Drake said.

Ozpin nodded.

"Let's start with Alastor. His Aura Sword is nothing special. In terms of appearance, it sorta looks like mine, though his is more curved. The sword also has a red Aura surrounding it, his Aura to be more precise. His Semblance though, is the trickiest. It's called Transformation and as you can already guess, he can transform into pretty much anyone, aside from the Grimm and objects, like the bed here." Drake explained.

"Then, there's Oleander. He wields two claw-like daggers that can electrocute you when they cut you. The daggers also have a chain connected to them, so they have a bit of reach on them. His semblance is Night Vision. And no, he's not a Faunus." Drake said.

"And to complete my brothers, we have Nox. In my opinion, his is the most dangerous if you're not careful. Just like Oleander, he also had two weapons that have chains attached to them, though instead of daggers, their hooks that glow purple with his Aura. The reason their dangerous, is because if the hooks make any contact with your skin, they will absorb a big chunk of your Aura. You could say it's just like mine; only his is faster and takes out big chunks, whilst mine does it slowly. His semblance is Fear. When he uses it, his eyes glow red and if you look in his eyes, you will become deathly afraid of him. The downside to his Semblance is that it uses almost his entire Aura. So, he uses it as a last ditch effort." Drake said.

"And what of your father?" Ozpin asked.

Drake sighed.

"To be honest, I haven't really seen his Aura Sword. I mean, he says that he can create one, but I can't be sure. I now his original Semblance, which is Nerve Killer, as he likes to call it. What it can do, it can disable a nerve of his choice. For example, he can use it to just not feel any pain. Though it doesn't heal him at the end of the day." Drake said.

Ozpin raised a brow at what Drake said.

"You said his 'original Semblance'. Does he have more than one Semblance?" Ozpin asked.

"Well… creating a custom Aura did prove to be beneficial for him. It gave him a new Semblance, Telekinesis. He says that he can use a few more, though he kept them a secret for now." Drake said with a frown.

"… Interesting. One final question. What is your Semblance? You did not use it in the Tournament, so I am a bit curious to find out." Ozpin said.

Drake waited a while before delivering his answer.

"My Semblance… is Shadow Jump. I can jump or fall inside shadows. Once I do that, I can reappear wherever there's a shadow, though it has to be in my vision in order to do so." Drake said.

"How does one create an Aura Sword? You said you taught your brothers and your father on creating one. How did you do it?" Ozpin asked.

"Actually, the whole thing was an accident. I was trying to see if I could use my Aura as a weapon, not a sword but a projectile. I have read that some of the most powerful Huntsman used their Aura as a weapon, so I wanted to try it. I first concentrated my entire Aura into my hands, and then I released that energy. The result was the Aura Sword. Not quite what I wanted… but still pretty good." Drake said with a smirk.

"Hmmm… and what are you planning to do once you are released tomorrow? You can't go back to your house." Ozpin asked.

"Yes… I know I can't go back. I really don't know what I'll do. I guess I could just… move. Leave Vacuo and go to Mistral, Atlas or Vale." Drake said.

The two men stayed in silence for a while. Ozpin then took a sip from his mug.

"I have a preposition for you Drake. Would you like to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

Drake looked surprised at the offer.

"Sir, with due respect, do you think that's wise?" Drake asked.

Ozpin smiled.

"Of course. To have one of the Aura Sword wielders come to my school is a great honor. Plus, it will give you a place to live for the next four years. Not only that, but it will further your training as a Huntsman. So, do you accept… or not?" Ozpin asked once more.

Drake put a hand on his chin, thinking of his options. All the things that the Headmaster has said were true. He'd have a place to live, food to eat and who knows? It might be fun. He nodded to himself and looked at Ozpin, coming to a decision.

"I'll accept your offer on only two conditions." Drake said, looking Ozpin dead in the eyes.

Ozpin remained silent for a moment, before sighing.

"… Name them and we'll see if I can accept them." Ozpin said.

"Okay, number one, I'm gonna need dome Lien, since most of them are in my old house. Need to buy some clothes and a few other things for my dorm. And number two… I don't want to be placed in any team." Drake said.

Ozpin looked at him in what seemed to be surprise. It quickly went back to his emotionless face, as he realized why he wanted to be a one man team.

"I see… I can give you a bit of currency and set up a hotel for you in Vale, since we won't be opening for another week. And I can understand as to why you don't want to be placed in any team, since you were betrayed by your own. I will accept to your conditions. Once you are released tomorrow, meet me at the docks so we can get to Vale." Ozpin said as he turned around. He stopped and looked back at Drake.

"And Drake…"

Drake looked at him with a raised brow.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." He said as he exited the room.

Drake smiled slightly as he fell down on his pillow and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

/

/

"Oh, I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A blonde girl said as she hugged a smaller girl.

The blonde girl was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Her eye color was Lilac.

The smaller girl wore a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. She had shoulder length black hair with a small red tint to them. Her eyes were the strange color of Silver.

"Yang… please… stop…" The small girl choked out form the bone crushing her sister was giving her.

Yang let go of her little sister and walked two steps backwards.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she held her hands under her chin in excitement.

"Really sis, it was nothing." The small girl said. She seemed nervous and worried.

"Ruby, what are you talking about?! This is incredible! Everyone is going to think that you're the bee's knees!" Yang said with a smirk.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees okay?! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby said.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked as she raised a brow.

"Yang, of course I'm excited. It's just… I got moved two years ahead. I don't want people to assume I'm special or anything." Ruby said looking at the floor.

Yang smiled at her little sister and walked to her side and put her arm around her, grabbing her shoulder.

"But you are special Ruby!" Yang said, emphasizing the 'are'.

Suddenly, they heard an announcer talk on a nearby holographic TV. They both approached it and listened.

"The robbery was led by a very nefarious criminal, named Roman Torchwick. Who to this day continues to evade authorities! If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The broadcaster said, as they showed a picture of Roman holding his jail number.

The camera changed, showing a middle aged woman with shoulder length white hair and gold eyes. She wore a suit.

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Faunus Civil Rights protest turned very dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremon. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"The holographic TV closed and disappeared. Another hologram appeared.

It showed another middle aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy." The woman said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

The woman looked at Yang and responded.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Yang responded.

"You are amongst the privileged few, who have received the honor of being selected to attend to the prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have all demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect the world." Glynda said. She then disappeared.

"Oh wow." Ruby said in awe as a huge grin spread across her face. She moved to a nearby window and stared down. A few other passengers in the Bullhead also stared down the windows, watching the view.

"Yang look! You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said as her sister walked next to her.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby muttered loud enough for Yang to hear.

Yang put her arm around Ruby's shoulder and smiled.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said.

Suddenly, the two sisters heard a groan. They turned around and saw a blonde boy holding his mouth. He was leaning forwards. He then stood straight and ran past the two sisters, struggling to keep himself from vomiting.

"Well… I guess the view can't be for everyone." Yang said with a shrug.

Ruby nodded and looked at her sister.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"I wonder what people we're going to meet!" Yang said with a smirk.

"I bet it's better than Vomit Boy over there. Oh Yang gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said in disgust as she pointed at Yang's left foot.

"GrossGrossGrossGrossGross!" Yang shouted.

"No Yang, Get away from me, get away from me, get away from meeee!" Ruby shouted as she tried to run away from Yang.

Drake chuckled as he saw what was transpiring.

' _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it's going to be.'_ Drake said inside his head.

/

/

Finally, after a lot of shouting and a bit of vomiting, the Bullhead landed. Once the door opened, the blonde boy pushed his way through and threw up inside a garbage can.

Ruby and Yang exited the Bullhead as well. After taking a few steps, they immediately stopped and stared at Beacon Academy.

"Wooow…" They both said at the same time.

They stared at a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheater surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy itself. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. In front of the entrance to the main amphitheater is a large statue and fountain of a Huntsman and Huntress standing atop a rock, beneath which a Beowolf cowers. There's also a large circular pond feature surrounded by a pathway and a garden of red trees.

But, the most prominent part of the academy buildings is a large tower. The tower is surmounted by a number of green spheres or lights, as well as an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Ohh, Yang that kid has a collapsible staff! *Gasp* And she has a Fire Sword!" Ruby said as she started walking to the right.

Yang, being the responsible big sister, grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled her back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ruby said as Yang dragged her back.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said.

Ruby looked at her sister in disbelief.

"'Just weapons'?! They're an extension of our selves! They're a part of us! Ohh, they're so cool!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked, raising a brow.

After that was said, Ruby took out her massive scythe or as she likes to call it, Cresent Rose.

"Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose! It's just… I really like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people, but better…" Ruby said, muttering the last part to herself.

Yang smirked and reached her hand around Ruby, grabbing her hood. She pulled her good up and down, forcing Ruby to look at the floor, though the red hood was covering most of her vision.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"But… why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked.

Yang developed a nervous smile.

"Well, actually my friends are here, gotta go catch up, kay c'ya bye!" Yang said, as she and her friends dashed by Ruby, making the poor girl spin in circles.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we even have dorms?! *Sigh* I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby said as she finally stopped spinning. Though she fell on a few white briefcases from the many spins.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice shouted.

Ruby raised her head up and saw a girl staring at her in anger. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

She also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

"Uh… Sorry." Ruby said, her voice a bit panicked.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea how much damaged you could have caused?!" The girl shouted at Ruby.

"Uh…" Ruby picked up one of the briefcases.

"Gimme that!" The girl said as she picked up her briefcase. She opened it and took out a small vial of dust.

"This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" She said.

"Uhh…" Ruby, again could not respond as the girl cut her off.

"What are you, brain dead?! Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The girl named a few kinds of Dust, as she also shook the small vial in her hand.

Ruby slowly picked herself off the floor, only to have some red Dust go up her nose.

"Uhhh…" Ruby was going to sneeze and the Dust that she was breathing did not make things easier.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl said, as she shook the vial one last time.

"Ah… Ah… ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed, making the vial that was in the girl's hand fly off to somewhere. In the red smoke was also some ice, electricity and a bit of fire.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl shouted as she stomped her foot to the ground.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" The girl groaned.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She asked.

"Well… I…" Ruby started, but the girl didn't let her finish.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We are here to fight monsters, so you should watch where you're going!" The girl said as she turned her head around.

Ruby now, was a bit angry.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby said back.

"It's heiress actually." A different voice said next to Ruby.

She turned to her left and saw another girl approaching them. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow.

She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl said.

Weiss allowed herself to smile a bit at the recognition.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said.

"The same company famous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl said with a hidden smirk.

Weiss' smile instantly dropped, adapting an angrier look. Before she could say anything, another voice interrupted.

"Alright, I've been hearing you shout for the past ten minutes. What seems to be the problem?" All the girls present turned around and saw a boy walking towards them.

He wore a black jacket that was opened, revealing a white shirt with a gray skull on it. He wore gray jeans and black sports shoes. He also had headphones hanging from his neck. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove. He has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

He walked towards the three girls with his hands in his pocket, with a small smile on his face.

Weiss looked at the boy, her eyes flashing with a bit of recognition. He seemed… familiar.

"Um… who are you?" Ruby asked, shyly.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled a bit more.

"My name is Drake. No last name. You, I already know. You two though, I have no idea who you are." Drake said, looking at Weiss and then at Ruby and the blacked haired girl.

Weiss' eyes widened a bit at the name Drake.

' _Is… Is he the one that forfeited in the Tournament a few years ago?! And the same Drake that can use his Aura to create a sword?!'_ Weiss asked herself in shock. Just as Ruby and the blacked haired girl, whose name is Blake, introduced themselves, Weiss asked.

"Wait, are you the same Drake that was in the final of the Mistral Regional Tournament a few years ago?! The same Drake that can form a sword from his own Aura?!" Weiss asked.

Blake and Ruby's eyes widened at that. They both looked at Drake, Blake wearing an expression of shock, whilst Ruby and expression of shock and excitement.

"You can create a sword made of Aura?! Can you please show me?! PleasePleasePleasePlease?!" Ruby asked as she attached herself to his arm.

Drake smiled a bit.

' _The Schnee heiress knows about me… how convenient.'_ Drake said inside his head.

He looked at Weiss, still wearing a smile.

"First off, my name might be Drake, but I'm not the Drake you speak off nor can I summon an Aura Sword. Second, I never took part in any Tournament. Third, Ruby mind let going of my arm please?" Drake asked as he now looked at Ruby. He was of course, lying about his identity.

Ruby felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't summon an Aura Sword, she let go of his arm and stood next to him.

Blake gave Drake a suspicious look, which did not go unnoticed by Drake. He chose to ignore her stare, for now at least.

"But… But you look exactly like him!" Weiss exclaimed.

Drake sighed.

"If I had five Lien cards every time someone mistook me for Drake Kronin, I would not be a millionaire… I'd be a goddamn trillionaire." Drake said.

Weiss stayed silent.

"Now, let's go back to what we were supposed to discuss." Drake said, clapping his hands together.

"No need. I'll be going for now." Weiss said as she walked away.

Drake turned to Blake and saw her walk away as well. Drake turned to Ruby and saw her fall to her knees. She sighed.

"Welcome to Beacon…" She muttered.

Drake gave a smirk.

"You alright there shrimp? Need a hand?" Drake asked as he extended his hand down to her.

Ruby pouted and the name he called her. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up.

"Hey, I'm not a shrimp! I'll have you know, I'm grown up! I drink a lot of milk, you know!" Ruby said, crossing her arms.

Drake grinned.

"Well, you're right about that. You have grown, not in height, but in a more… 'Womanly' area." Drake said, his eyes drifting down to her chest.

Ruby blushed once she realized what he meant. She covered her chest with her hands and looked at Drake with a pouty expression, the blush still on her face.

"Perv…" Ruby said.

Drake laughed a bit.

"No denying that one… so what are you going to do know?" Drake asked.

Ruby removed her hands from her chest, the blush also disappearing.

"Well… we're supposed to go to the amphitheater, right? We should go there." Ruby said.

Drake nodded.

Just as they were about to start walking, a voice stopped them.

"Hey wait up!" The voice shouted.

They both turned and saw a blonde boy running towards them. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

After running up to them they boy leaned forwards, his hands on his knees. He was breathing hard.

"Um… Are you alri-"Ruby started, but the boy raised a finger, saying 'wait a second'.

After finally catching his breath, he stood straight.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." He said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Ruby." She said, shaking his hand.

"Drake." Drake also shook his hand.

There was a moment of silence between the three, though Ruby broke it with a snort.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked.

Drake couldn't help but chuckle at the face Jaune made.

/

/

"Look, all I'm saying is that Motion Sickness is a more common problem that people let on!" Jaune said as the trio walked near the fountain and the statue.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Ruby said.

"Oh yea? Well, what if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune asked, pointing a finger at Ruby.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby shouted.

"Was it though Crater Face?" Drake teased with a smirk, making Ruby glare at him for a second.

"Well, again, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said with a grin.

Drake snorted.

Ruby gave him a suspicious look.

"Do they?" She asked.

"Yea, I have a hard time believing that as well." Drake said.

"T-They will… at least, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always said that… on second thought, never mind." Jaune said, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

Ruby chuckled awkwardly. Again, the trio fell into silence.

"Sooo… I got this thing." Ruby said as she took out her scythe, spinning it around a few times, before stabbing the floor. Drake looked at Ruby.

"What in the hell did the paving ever do to you?" He asked with a smirk, making Jaune chuckle and Ruby to glare ay him.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he pointed a finger at Cresent Rose.

"It's also a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby added.

"A whaa…?" Jaune asked, clueless.

Ruby then cocked the sniper/ scythe.

"It's also a gun." She simply said.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said with a smirk.

"So what do you got?" She asked the blonde boy.

"Oh, uh I got this sword." Jaune said, pulling out his sword.

"Ohhh… "

"Yea, I also got this shield!" Jaune said, pulling his shield out as well.

"So, what do they do?" She asked as she touched the shield, making it jump out of his hands. Jaune was trying to catch it, but was failing to do so.

Drake then reached out and grabbed Jaune's shield. He gave the shield back to him, wearing an amused expression as he did so.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I'm tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away." Jaune said, making the shield small and putting it to his thigh.

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yes it does…" Jaune said with a defeated sigh.

"Hehehe… well, I can be a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons." She stopped to glare at Drake, who muttered 'You don't say?' when she said she was a dork when it came to weapons.

"So I'll admit that I might have gone a bit overboard when making mine." She finishes.

"Wait, you made that thing?!" Jaune asked in shock.

"Of course! Every student in Signal forges their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked raising a brow.

"It's a handydown. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said, looking at the ground.

"Sounds more of a family heirloom to me. Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said with a smile.

"Yea… the classics…" Jaune muttered.

"Jaune, your weapon might not be as cool as Ruby's." Drake started.

Jaune groans.

"And it might not be as powerful as Ruby's." He continued.

Another groan from Jaune.

"But… you'd be surprised at how efficient swords like these are, if used correctly that is. You said that your great-great-grandfather used it in the war, right?" Drake asked.

Jaune nodded.

"And I should also assume that he used it to kill Grimm as well, right?" Drake asked once more.

Another nod from Jaune, making Drake smile.

"If you're grandfather could use it to fight in the war and kill Grimm at the same time, then it's not just a piece of metal. It's a bit… more special than that, if you catch my meaning." Drake said.

Jaune smiled a bit.

"Yea… I get you. Thanks." Jaune said.

"And trust me Jaune, women love dudes with big swords… wink, wink." Drake whispered, putting an arm around Jaune.

Jaune laughed.

"Umm… should I care about what you told him?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

Drake smiled.

"It's not really important." He said.

Ruby nodded slowly.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you Drake!" She suddenly said.

"Jeez, glad to see that my presence is forgettable. So, if you don't mind, I'll be jumping of the cliff. I doubt I'll even be remembered." Drake said with a fake hurt expression as he started to walk away.

"Hey, come on don't be like that! Please, I was kidding!" Ruby said, panicking.

The hurt expression disappeared from Drake's face and was replaced with a smirk.

"I know. I was also kidding. Come on, would you really think I'd jump of a cliff?" Drake asked.

Ruby went in to respond.

"On second thought, don't answer that. You were saying Ruby?" Drake asked looking at the small girl.

"Oh right! What kind of weapon do you have? Since you can't summon and Aura Sword like Weiss thought, what do you really have?" She asked.

"Hmmm… nah, I think it's best not telling you. For now at least." Drake said with a teasing smile.

"Oh come on! PleasePleasePlease?!" Ruby asked.

Drake continued to smirk.

"It's a secret~" He said once more.

"Pleeeeease?!" Ruby asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

Luckily for Drake, he's been in this situation a few times before. He grinned.

"Tell you what Ruby. Since there's going to be an Initiation, if you get partnered with me, I'll show you my weapon. But if you don't… then you'll just have to wait." He said.

"Deal!" She said with a grin.

' _Sucker…'_ Drake grinned even more inside his head. He remembered the deal he made with Ozpin, about him not being in any teams.

"Hey, it just occurred to me… where are we going?" Jaune asked as he looked around.

"Uh… I don't know. I was just following you guys." Ruby said.

"And I was also following you two." Drake said.

"Hmm… you think their might be a directory? Maybe a… food court? Some sort of, recognizable land marks?" Jaune asked.

Ruby snorted.

"Is that a no?" Jaune asked once more.

"Heh, that's a no." She said, deadpanning.

/

/

After what seemed to be forever, they finally found the amphitheater. It was glass-domed with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights. There is also a large, open area in front of the stage where students were standing.

"Hey Ruby, over here! I save you a spot!" Yang shouted with a grin, waving her arm so Ruby could spot her.

"Oh, that's my sister! Well, I have to go! See you two later!" Ruby said, running towards her sister.

"Wait! Oh great, where I'm a supposed to find another, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune asked as he also walked to another direction.

Drake walked to the left a bit and spotted a familiar face. It was I girl that has her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

Drake smirked a bit once he saw her.

' _Pyrrha Nikos… the invincible girl. I wouldn't have expected my ex-opponent to be here.'_ Drake said, still smirking.

And yes, you heard him. Pyrrha Nikos was his opponent is the Mistral Regional Tournament a few years ago.

"So, how's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked with a smile.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Jeez, meltdown already?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"No, I literally exploded a hole, in front of the school! And there was some fire and I-I think some ice." Ruby said putting a hand on her chin.

Yang leaned in with a smirk still.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked.

"Oh I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said.

"You!" Weiss shouted from behind Ruby and Yang.

Ruby, out of shock and fright leaped over to Yang, who grabbed her in bridal style.

"Oh god it's happening again!" She shouted, scared.

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She said with anger in her voice.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang muttered in disbelief.

"It was an accident!" She said, looking at Yang. She then jumped out of Yang's arms and looked at Weiss.

"It was an accident!" She shouted once more.

Weiss in response only shoved a pamphlet in Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss said.

"Uh…" Ruby only said.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Umm… Absolutely?" Ruby said.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said, handing Ruby the pamphlet.

"Umm… look, it sounds like the two of you got out on the wrong foot. Why don't you try and start over, try to be friends?" Yang suggested.

"Yea, great idea Sis!" Ruby clears her throat.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies later?" Ruby asked, extending her hand towards Weiss.

"Yea and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said in a fake happy voice, whilst pointing a finger at Jaune.

"Ohh, Jaune you just got burned!" A voice shouted from behind Yang.

Ruby turned around and saw Drake approaching with a smirk, hand in his pockets.

"You again?" Weiss asked.

Drake smiled.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just here to eat popcorn and watch the catfight… and I'm afraid I don't have the popcorn…" Drake joked whilst looking at his hand with a fake sad expression, making Ruby giggle and Yang to snort. Weiss only rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the heard someone clear their throat. They turned to the stage and looked at Ozpin, who was about to his speech.

"Ahem, I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you and all I can see is wasted energy. In need of a purpose and in need of direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin took a small pause.

"It is up to you, to take the first step." He said, as he stepped away from the microphone and headed off stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your Initiation begins. Be ready. " Glynda said as she also followed Ozpin off stage.

"He seemed kind of… weird." Yang said.

"It sounded like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

"As weird as he sounded… he does have a point." Drake said, still looking at the stage.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Knowledge only carries us so far. While it does help in some ways, like finding the weak spot of the Grimm, but other than that, the only thing that's going to let you survive, are your weapons and your instincts. Nothing more, nothing less." Drake finished with a sigh.

"That's… the first time you've said something serious." Ruby said, surprised.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I'm a very down-to-Remnant serious guy!" Drake said, putting on a fake angry expression.

"I doubt that…" Weiss muttered to herself.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" Jaune said from Weiss' right. Weiss face palmed.

/

/

It was now night time, and most of the students were in the ballroom. Some were already asleep and some were talking to new or old friends. Ruby was lying down on her mattress, writing something.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang shouted as she fell on the mattress next to Ruby with a huge smile on her face.

Ruby snorted.

"I don't think that da would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said as she continues to write.

"I know I would…" Yang said as she growled at some of the boys that weren't wearing any shirts, showing their well-toned and muscled bodies. Jaune then walked by her field of vision, wearing blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest.

Yang cringed and made a noise of displeasure. Her eyes then traveled to what Ruby was writing.

"What are you writing over there?" Yang asked as she leaned a bit closer.

"Oh, it's just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going thus far." Ruby said, smiling a bit.

"Awww, that's so cuuuuuute!" Yang cooed.

Her response was a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends here with me! It's bad enough not knowing anyone here!" Rube said.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice." Yang said, unsure what of what else to say about Jaune.

"And what about that other hot guy you were with? See, that's already two new friends!" Yang finished.

Ruby sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative. Back to one…" Ruby said, sighing.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang said, still grinning.

Her response was another pillow to the face.

"Seriously though Ruby, you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet. Just give it a bit of time." Yang said.

They both had a moment of silence. The heard someone light candles. The both turned to the right and saw Blake reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby said, looking at her.

"What, you know her?" Yang asked.

"She saw what happened this morning and helped me a bit. Her name is Blake, I think." Ruby said.

"You think?" Yang said with a raised brow.

"I remember her introducing herself when I met Drake. I remember her name." Ruby said.

"So, the hot guy's name is Drake, huh? Well, let's go get you two more acquainted." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and stood up, picking her up as well.

"No, wait what are you doing?!" Ruby asked in a panicked voice as Yang dragged her to Blake.

Blake heard the young girl shout and lowered the book that she was reading a bit. She saw the two sisters approaching.

"Helloooooo! I believe that you two know each other!" Yang said with a grin.

"You're the girl that exploded. Your name is Ruby, correct?" Blake asked as she looked at the young girl.

"Uhhh, yea! But, you can call me Crater Fa… Actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby finished shyly.

"Okay…" Was Blake's only response as she continued to read her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked with amusement.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby said back.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself! The name's Yang and I'm Ruby's older sister!" She said as she pointed at herself with a smirk.

Blake stayed silent.

"Uh… I like your bow!" She said awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"It goes well with your… umm, pajamas." Yang said.

"Right…" Blake said.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yea. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake said, annoyance sneaking in her voice.

The two sisters gave no response.

"That I will continue to read." Blake said once more.

Again, no response by the sisters.

"As soon as you two leave." Blake said, returning her focus to the book.

Yang frowned.

"Yea, this girl is a lost cause…" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised at the question.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" She asked once more.

"Well… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said.

"Oh yea… that's, real lovely…" Yang said sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Different stories of heroes, monsters… those stories are one of the reasons as to why I want to become a Huntress." Ruby said with a smile still, taking a small step forward.

"Why is that? Hoping that you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just as those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and who protected who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby said.

"That's… very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said.

"Well… that's why we're here… to make it better." Ruby said, still smiling.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my little sister!" Yang cooed as she picked Ruby up.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ruby shouted as she punched Yang. The two then started to play-fight.

Well Ruby, Yang… it was a pleasure to-"Blake couldn't finish as she heard another voice shout.

"What in the world is going on here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss shouted.

Weiss then took a good look at the trouble makers and widened her eyes.

"Oh not you again!" Both Yang and Weiss shouted at the same time.

"Shh! Guys, she's right there's people that are trying to sleep!" Ruby whispered.

"Oh, so now you're on my side." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

Blake sighed quietly and set her book down, realizing that she won't be able to read in peace with all this noise.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said.

"Yea, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang yelled.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss said.

Just as Blake was about to blow the candles out, another voice was heard.

"Goddamn, could you guys keep it down? I won't be able to rest if this crap keeps going on." Drake said.

"Drake? Where are you?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"*Sigh* to the corner, to your right." Drake said.

The girls turned to the right and saw Drake step out of a dark corner, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yea, sorry about that. Princess right here keeps antagonizing Ruby." Yang said, pointing her thumb to Weiss, who only glared at Yang in return.

Drake only sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Look, whatever it is, it can be settled tomorrow. Right now, we need our sleep for the Initiation. Goodnight girls." Drake said turning around and walking to his dark corner, disappearing from sight.

Blake found that weird. Even with her advanced eye sight, she couldn't see him in the shadows. It seemed like he just… disappeared. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Well… he's right. We should try and get some sleep. Come on Ruby, let's go to bed." Yang said as she and Ruby went back to their mattresses.

Ruby turned her head around and smiled.

"Goodnight Weiss!" She said.

Weiss just turned her head around with a huff.

"Whatever…" She said as she walked back to her mattress.

Blake however, continued to stare at the dark corner Drake seemed to disappear into. In the end, she stood up and silently walked towards the corner.

"Looking for someone?" Someone said from behind her.

Her eyes widened a bit as she turned her head around and saw Drake looking at her with a smirk.

"How…" Blake began, but Drake cut her off.

"That's my Semblance, Shadow Jump. I can use shadows to teleport, but it has to be in my line of sight. Now, what about you? What's your Semblance? And what did you want with me?" Drake asked, crossing his arms.

"My Semblance is Shadow Clone. I can make clones of myself and use them for either a distraction or an attacking strategy. As for what I want with you… I'm going to be blunt and say that you were lying this morning." Blake said.

Drake raised an eyebrow, staying calm.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked.

"About you not having a last name. Not only that, but I think you're also lying about who you truly are. ." Blake said.

Drake smiled as he uncrossed his arms.

"You're a sharp one ain't ya? Alright then… If I tell you who I am, will you let me see your ears?" Drake asked with a smirk.

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Simple, I've seen a lot of Faunus trying to hide who they really are. Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, here in Vale, Everywhere. It's not really uncommon." Drake said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So now that you know… what will you do?" Blake asked, her eyes still narrowed.

Drake continued to smile.

"Nothing. I'm not gonna do anything. I'm far from a racist Blake. I don't judge people on their race or heritage. I judge people on their personality. That is what you should do as well. Judge Human and Faunus on their personalities." Drake said with a smile.

Blake looked at Drake with slight surprise. She smiled a bit.

"You… are one of the Humans that have a brain." She said.

Drake laughed slightly at that.

"I guess so." He only said.

They two stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Well Blake… if that is all that you want, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Drake said as he passed Blake.

She grabbed his arm before he could walk further away from her.

"Wait a second. You haven't said anything about who you are."

Drake sighed.

"I was hopping you'd forget. Ah, whatever. My full name is Drake Kronin; the same Drake Weiss was talking about this morning. Satisfied?" He said as he looked at her with a scowl.

"So you're the same guy Weiss was talking about? The guy that can summon an Aura Sword?" She asked.

"The one and only in the flesh." Drake said.

"Why did you lie about your identity?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's because I hate attention. And I don't want people to treat me like I'm someone important. I'm not. I'm just like everyone else here." Drake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you ever going to reveal to the others who you are?" Blake asked.

"I will… maybe sometime in the next semester. So for now, keep my identity a secret." Drake said.

Blake nodded.

They both entered another silence. Drake suddenly smirked, confusing Blake a little.

"So… you're gonna show me your ears now?" He asked.

Blake narrowed her eyes at him and walked back to her mattress.

"Sheesh, serious much?" Drake muttered to himself. He walked to his mattress in the dark corner and lied down, pulling the covers over him. He closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

/

/

"Wake up lazy butt!" A cheerful voice shouted.

She disappeared from point of view, and went to her friends' right. The boy has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. His name was Lie Ren.

The girl has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Her name was Nora Valkyrie.

Ren sat up on his mattress with a silent groan, which was either ignored or unnoticed by Nora.

"It's morning, it's morning, it's moooorning!" Nora sang as she somehow teleported to both sides of Ren.

Another groan from Ren

/

/

Nora and Ren were now in the bathroom, brushing their teeth. Well, at least Ren was.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the prefect student and I'm well, me! But it's just crazy, ya know?" Nora asked cheerfully as Ren continued to brush his teeth.

/

/

They were now back at the Ballroom. Ren was tying his mattress, after he first rolled it up, and Nora was brushing her hair with a brush, still talking.

"I mean, we've been friends for soooo long. What are the odds that we'd still be together? I mean, not really 'together' together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome, but that'll just be weird… right?" She asked, unsure.

Ren just continued to tie his mattress, not bothering to reply.

/

/

They were now in the cafeteria. Ren was slowly cutting pancakes with his knife, whilst Nora had one in her mouth already, which was hanging out.

"Right. What I was thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." She stops just to slurp the pancake that was hanging in her mouth, somehow swallowing it whole.

"Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure that we end up on the same team! What if we bribe the headmaster? Wait, no, that won't work, he has the school." Nora said, putting a finger on her chin.

Ren, of course, continued to cut his pancakes.

/

/

They were now in the Locker Rooms. Ren opened his locker and grabbed his weapons, which were two green automatic pistols which have blades attached to them. Nora already had her weapon with her. Her weapon is a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! A distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked as she somehow, again, teleported to his left.

"Nora." Ren finally said, breaking his silence.

Nora teleported to his right.

"Yes Ren?" She said.

The two pistols became small and went inside Ren's sleeves.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He said as he looked at his companion.

Nora was quiet for a few seconds.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." She said with a happy smile.

Ren let a small smile cross his lips.

"Come on Nora, let's go." He said, closing his locker.

"But not 'together' together." She said, giggling as she followed Ren, who passed by both Ruby and Yang.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby pondered, loud enough for Yang to hear.

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said, crossing her arms.

Ruby grunted.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff! Today, I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking." Ruby said, hugging her weapon with an affectionate growl.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby groaned. She then put her weapon back inside her locker and turned around to face her sister.

"Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me to grow up. I drink milk!" She said, crossing her arms.

She could have sworn she heard Drake shout a 'Ha' from a distance, making her frown.

"But what about when you from teams?" Yang asked, ignoring the previous shout from Drake.

"Uh, I don't know… I guess I'll just be on your team or something…" She said, hesitantly.

"Maybe you should try and be on someone else's team?" Yang suggested, playing with her long blonde hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby asked, pointing an angry finger at Yang.

"W-What? No! Of course I do! I just thought… that it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said, trying to choose her words carefully.

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"Ruby flailed her arms for a bit. Just as she was about to finish, Jaune walked past her, finishing her sentence.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered to have counted that high! Ugh, why did this have to happen today?!" Jaune groaned as he passed by Weiss and Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." Weiss asked.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said, I hand on her hip.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on the same team together." Weiss offered.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Great!" Weiss said a smile also on her lips.

Weiss suddenly turned around, a black cloud with lightning behind her.

" _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the most powerful girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, and we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!"_ Weiss said inside her head, her lips forming an evil smirk.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said in a low, flirty voice, standing between Weiss and Pyrrha, his left hand on a locker.

"You again?" Weiss asked, glaring the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile as she moved next to Weiss.

Jaune, again, went in between Pyrrha and Weiss, his attention on Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said, flexing his arm.

Weiss at that, face palmed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Weiss said.

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking that me and you could make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune said, leaning close to Weiss' face.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"Pyrrha didn't get to finish, as Jaune rudely interrupted her.

"You don't say. Well hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join the winning team." Jaune said, now close to Pyrrha's face.

Weiss, having enough, stepped between Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea to who you are talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." Jaune said with a smirk.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss said, pointing at the girl behind her.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, waving her hand.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said with a raised brow.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row… a new record!" Weiss said again.

"Even though my first win was not supposed to happen…" Pyrrha muttered to herself.

"…The what?" Jaune asked.

Weiss sighed and started to flail her arms around like an angry child.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Petes Marshmallow Flakes box!" She said, stopping the flailing of her arms.

Jaune, at this gasped.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said in excitement.

"Yea, it was pretty cool. Sadly, that cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"And seriously Jaune, out of all the things she said. That's how you recognize her?" Drake said.

"Drake?! W-Where are you?" Jaune asked, looking to his right and to his left.

"I'm right behind ya, idiot." Drake said.

"Oh…" Jaune said, turning around.

"So… what are you guys talking about?" Drake asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Weiss said, glaring.

Drake sighed, deciding to ignore the rudeness of the heiress.

"Alright, I won't ask. But I think its best I introduce myself. My name is Drake, no last name. And you are…?" He asked, extending a hand towards Pyrrha, pretending not to know her.

However, Pyrrha was frozen. He… looked very similar to her opponent in the first Mistral Regional Tournament that she partook in. The opponent that actually beat her, despite him forfeiting.

Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" Drake asked.

That seemed to unfreeze Pyrrha. She quickly shook her head.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you." Sha said, shaking his hand with a smile.

Drake smiled as well.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Pyrrha. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and get ready. See you guys at the cliff and in the forest!" He said, walking away and waving his hand in goodbye.

"As I was saying, do you really think that you are in any position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

Jaune slumped down.

"Yeah, I guess not…" He said in a defeated voice.

Pyrrha walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." She said with a kind smile.

That seemed to perk that blonde boy up.

"Oh, stop it!" He said with a goofy smile.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said to Pyrrha.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull a few strings. Find I place for ya. What do you say?" Jaune said, getting a bit too close to the heiress' face.

"Okay, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help here please?!" Weiss said to the red haired girl.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha, only to see a gold and red spear fly towards him, hitting him and sending him to a nearby wall. The spear managed to miss Jaune's body, only hitting the shoulder-hoody part that was behind his armor.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted concern and a bit of guilt on her face.

" _Could all first year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliffs immediately"_ Glynda said through the speaker.

Weiss passed by Jaune, who was looking at the ground in slight daze. Pyrrha grabbed her weapon and pulled it out of the wall, making Jaune slide down to the floor.

"It was nice meeting you." She said and walked away.

Jaune sighed.

"Likewise…" He said.

"Having some trouble there Lady-killer?" Yang asked with a smirk as she approached Jaune with Ruby. Ruby extended a hand towards Jaune.

"I just don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" He asked in a depressed voice.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang said, walking to the right as Ruby picked Jaune up, who leaned towards her.

"Come on Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said, carrying Jaune to the cliffs.

/

/

All of the first years were now on Beacon Cliffs. They were standing on some gray platforms.

"For years, you all have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in Emerald forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda said.

"What?" Ruby muttered as she made a scared noise.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with very well." Ozpin said.

Ruby made another scared noise.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Ruby shouted, terrified, getting a few looks from other students.

"See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Ozpin said.

Jaune laughed nervously and gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, looking at the students.

"Umm, yeah sir… I have a question-"Jaune was cut off by Ozpin, who seemed to ignore his question.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Every student took their respective fighting position. Well, besides Jaune, who had his hand still up.

"Umm, sir… I have a-a question." He said.

Weiss was lunched of the cliff.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said.

Russel was launched off the cliff.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

Nora was then launched off the cliff.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said.

Ren was then launched off the cliff, and after a few seconds, so did Cardin.

"Uhh… yeah." Jaune only said.

Yang looked at her sister, winked and put on her sunglasses, giving an excited yell as she was launched off. Ruby smirked as she was also launched off the cliff.

"So, um, what exactly is this landing stateGYYYY!" Jaune shouted as he was also launched off.

Now all that remained was Drake. He looked at the headmaster with a smirk.

"Why do I have I sneaking suspicion that you enjoy launching students off cliffs?" Drake asked.

Ozpin also smiled.

"That is because I do." Ozpin said, tapping his cane to the ground.

Drake was then launched off. Ozpin turned around and stared at the students that have been launched inside the Emerald Forest. He took a sip from his mug and then stared down at the forest.

 **And that is the very first chapter of my new story! What do you guys think? The story will be updated once every one or two months, so don't expect quick updates. If you have any ideas, then tell me in the reviews or just send me a PM! So, until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright… interesting thing that just happened a few days ago. I was just about to finish this chapter up, when all of a sudden, my PC crashed, somehow erasing all my saved chapters. Literally, every chapter I have ever written from all my stories have been deleted. So… here I am again, re-writing this one once more. But enough about that, let's answer some reviews!**

 **Hyperion52: Glad that you find the story fascinating!**

 **Ace of Spies: Oh don't you worry, Drake isn't that powerful. You'll see what I mean later on…**

 **Cf96: Thank you!**

 **And those were all the reviews! So, let's start chapter 2 already! (Again… *Sigh*)**

 _ **Chapter 2: Initiation Time!**_

Drake was falling, and at a pretty accelerated rate. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he approached a large tree. A landing sort-of strategy began to form in Drake's mind. Once he got close to a large tree branch, he grabbed it with both his hands, sighing in relief that it didn't break. He then pulled himself on the branch and began to look around the area for any signs of Grimm. He nodded to himself once he saw that the area was clear.

' _Alright, no Grimm as of yet. Though my biggest concern is… how the hell do I get down?'_ Drake thought to himself as he looked at the twenty foot drop.

After a few seconds of quick thinking, he sighed, realizing there was only one way down.

"Well… here goes nothing!" He said as he jumped down, making sure to cover his legs and feet with Aura.

He managed to land safely, a small cloud of dust emitting from his feet below due to the landing. Drake once more looked to his left and then to his right, searching for Grimm. Again, no signs of them.

Drake wiped of some dirt that managed to get onto his jacket. He looked at what he assumed was north and began to walk.

After a few minutes, he found himself stepping into a small clearing. He was about to continue forward, when he suddenly heard some bushes begin to rustle violently to his left. He snapped his head to the direction of the bush and stood on his guard.

Suddenly, from the bushes came two Beowolfes, who ran towards Drake growling. One of them tried to swing its claws at him, but Drake took a step back, hitting something hard.

He fully turned his body around and saw an Ursa growling at him. It gave a roar and also tried to swing its claws at Drake's legs. Drake jumped above the giant arm of the Ursa and managed to land on its giant forearm. He quickly jumped off with a giant back flip, landing a few feet away from the three Grimm.

Drake closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He took a deep breath and held it in for three seconds, before exhaling through his nose. He sighed, finally relaxed. He then opened his eyes and stared at the Grimm coldly.

His now shining blue eyes. The same as his fathers.

Drake opened the palm of his right hand, a blue flame of Aura coming out of it. The flame began to intensify with each second that was passing by. Drake slowly raised his hand above his head, and then extended it downwards to his side. The blue flame of Aura slowly began to materialize into the Aura Sword.

Once the sword took shape into Drake's hand, he gripped on it tightly. He's eyes also stopped glowing, returning to their original color. He looked at the Grimm, a small smirk forming on his face.

The Ursa roared again, whilst the Beowolfes howled. The Ursa then charged forwards, the two Beowolfes charging behind it.

/

/

Ruby landed safely on the ground. She stood up and quickly ran off to a random direction.

' _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta fiiiind…'_

"Yaaaang! Yaaaang!" Ruby shouted, finishing her thought in reality.

' _This is bad. This is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first?! Who else do I know in this school?'_ Ruby thought to herself in panic, her mind also traveling to other future partners.

' _There's always Jaune. I like him. He's funny. But, I don't think he'd be very good in a fight…'_ Ruby said to herself, her smile going down to a frown as her thought bubble went from her and Jaune laughing, to Jaune being attacked by three Beowolfes.

' _Umm, alright who else do I know in this school? Oh yea, Blake! Even though she's a tad bit mysterious, she likes books! But I don't think I'd be able to hold a conversation with her for long…'_ Her smile was once more turned into a frown, her thought bubble going to her trying to talk to Blake, who was slowly walking away from her.

' _Hmm, who else do I know? Drake! He seems very interesting! Plus, he's also funny! Though, he is a perv and a big tease… Plus I still don't know him weapon. Though if we end up as partners, he'll have no choice but to show me!'_ Ruby said, her fist clenching with her thought bubble going to Drake calling her a 'shrimp' with a smirk.

Ruby then shook her head.

' _Okay, so potential partners are Yang, Blake, Jaune and Drake. Who else is there…?'_ Ruby thought as she tried to figure out who she missed.

She then saw a white figure in the distance. As she approached, she saw that it was Weiss. She stopped, her feet sounding like tires screeching for some weird reason. Weiss turned her head and stared Ruby in the eyes, Ruby doing the same.

Ruby then smiled and took a small step forward. Weiss didn't return the gesture. She turned around and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby said as she hung her head low in sadness.

Weiss walked a bit further away from Ruby. Her skirt was caught between bushes. She almost lost her balance, but she managed to pull her skirt without ruining it and regained her balance.

She then stopped once she noticed a familiar blonde boy who was pinned to a tree with a spear, which she recognized as Pyrrha's.

Jaune was trying to pull the spear out of his hood. He stopped once he noticed Weiss staring at him with a displeased look. Jaune gave an awkward laugh as he waved at her. She rolled her eyes at the gesture and began to walk back to the direction she came from, causing Jaune to groan.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said, as she grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled her along with her.

"You came back!" Was the excitable reply from Ruby.

"Hey, come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune shouted at the two, but he was ignored as they disappeared from his view.

"Jaune?" A female voice shouted from below him. He looked down and saw Pyrrha.

"Do you, have any 'spots' left on your team?" She asked him with a smile.

"Oh, very funny." Jaune said sarcastically as he looked away from her with his arms crossed.

He then turned his head back and looked at her with a smile. Her smile also widened.

/

/

"Hey, where are we going?!" Ruby shouted as she was still being pulled by Weiss.

"I will not let you slow me down just because you want to be slow. We have a relic to find!" Weiss said.

She then felt something fast appearing next to her. She looked in surprise as she saw Ruby next to her, doing… cat paws?

"I'm not slow Weiss! You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said pointing to herself.

"But… how did you…?" Weiss started as she looked at her hand which was used to pull Ruby, and then back at the girl herself.

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby said. She then put her arm around Weiss.

"You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss! And at the end you'll be like 'Wow, this Ruby chick is really, really cool.' And I want to be your friend." She said as she used her Semblance to dash away somewhere.

"Well, you might be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" She shouted, though she knew that she didn't hear her.

Suddenly, the bushes around her began to rustle violently. She looked around her and saw that she was completely surrounded by Beowolfes.

"Ruby? Ruby! Where are you, you dunce?!" Weiss shouted as she pulled out her weapon as the Beowolfes roared at her.

She gave a sigh of irritation as she saw that Ruby was nowhere in sight.

' _Guess I'll have to do this without the help of that useless dunce!'_ She thought to herself as she stood ready.

/

/

The Ursa roared as it charged towards Drake, the two Beowolfes close behind. Drake stood where he was, only raising his sword a bit higher. The Ursa then lunged forward, ready to swing its claws at Drake.

Before its claws could reach him, he dashes forward swung upwards, cutting the Ursa's arm clean off. The Ursa staggered back and roared in pain. Drake then jumped and swung the sword downwards; cutting the Ursa in half, making it disappeared.

Drake turned his attention to the two remaining Beowolfes. The two Beowolfes lunged at Drake, with their claws raised in the air. Drake crouched down a bit and spun around, swinging the sword with him. He managed to cut the two Beowolfes in half with one swing.

Once their bodies disappeared, Drake also allowed his sword to disappear as well. The sword was covered in a blue flame, before it disappeared into Drake's body.

Drake sighed.

"Damn… these guys are really no challenge." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a shout, female.

"YOU MONSTEEERS!" She screamed.

Drake recognized that voice; it was Ruby's sister Yang. He followed the sound of what seemed to be shotgun blasts. He cleared a few bushes and saw Yang punch an Ursa so hard that it flew towards a tree, breaking it and causing it to collapse.

He noticed that her eyes were red instead of her normal lilac ones. Her hair was also glowing, sparks of fire coming out of them.

She turned her attention towards the last Ursa, who ran towards her and stood on its back legs.

"What, you want some too?!" She said as she raised her hands in a boxing position.

The Ursa roared, but it was cut short by something sharp cutting into its neck, causing it to stop dead in its tracks. It gave one last growl, before falling face first in the dirt. Behind it was Blake, who had her cleaver into the Ursa's neck. She pulled back her ribbon, which was both tied on her hand and the cleaver. She pulled her arm back, causing her weapon to fly back at her. She catched with no trouble. She put it back into its sheath and send a smirk in Yang's way, who was taking small breaths in order to calm down.

"I could have taken them." Yang said with a smirk, finally calming down. Her eyes also returned to their normal color and her hair stopped glowing.

Blake rolled her eyes at her new partner.

Drake decided to make his presence known. He walked out of the bushes, making them rustle and catching the tow girls' attention.

"Hey Drake!" Yang said with a smirk once she turned towards him. Blake send a nod his way.

"Sup you two? Yang, what happened that got you so… angry to say the least?" Drake said with an amused look.

"Oh you saw that? Well, one of the Ursa's decided that it was a good idea for me to have a haircut. Let's just say that I love my hair way more than the average person, so it caused me to get a little angry." Yang said.

"A 'little' angry? You punched an Ursa through two trees!" Drake said.

Yang only shrugged.

"Hey, serves them right for messing with my hair." She said.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should take advantage of that. Just imagining all the things I could to your hair whilst you're not paying attention…" Drake trailed off with a hand on his chin, a smirk also on his lips.

This caused Yang's eyes to narrow. They also turned a bit red.

"If you even mess with a single piece of my precious hair, I'll take out your eyes and shove them right up you're a-" Yang was about to finish, but was cut off by Blake.

"I don't want to interrupt your 'bonding' session, but shouldn't we be focusing on the main task at hand?" She asked.

"Right, right. Let's not waste any time then. If you want Yang, we can continue this conversation later… and maybe in the ring if you want." Drake said with a smirk as he walked straight.

"You are so on!" Yang said with an excited smirk, smashing her fists together, causing Blake to roll her eyes once more. They then followed behind Drake.

/

/

Weiss was sent back by the claws of a Beowolf, though she managed to block it with her rapier. She glared at the Beowolfes in front and behind her.

' _Alright Weiss, remember your training. Head up, shoulder's back, right foot forward. Not that forward!'_ She thought, taking her right foot slightly back.

' _Slow your breathing, wait for the right opportunity to attack… And…'_ She spun the chamber on her weapon, settling for Fire Dust.

"Now!" She shouted, dashing forwards.

Suddenly out of thin air, Ruby appeared in front of the Beowolf Weiss was about to attack. She used her scythe, cutting the Beowolf and making it howl in pain.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Ruby said, not noticing Weiss.

The heiress widened her eyes at the girls' sudden appearance. She stumbled, not wanting to injure her for no reason. This caused her rapier to hit the ground, creating fire. The fire traveled to a tree and set it on fire, and it was slowly catching the other trees on fire as well.

Ruby was distracted from the sudden fire, that the Beowolf she injured used its claws to strike at Ruby, pushing her back and hitting Weiss with her body.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby said, picking herself up.

"Um, excuse me?! YOU were the one that attacked out of turn! I could have hurt, or worse, killed you!" Weiss said.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that…" Ruby muttered to herself.

A Beowolf howled, making the two girls remember that they were still surrounded. Ruby pressed a button on her scythe, making the cartridge drop to the ground. She grabbed one from her belt and reloaded her sniper.

Another tree that was on fire fell dangerously right next to Ruby. Weiss saw that most of the area they were in was now on fire. She gave a irritated sigh and grabbed the young girl's hand.

"We have to go!" She said, pulling Ruby with her.

The Grimm re-grouped with each other and howled together as the flames drew closer and closer to them.

Now at a more safe location, Weiss stopped running and let go of Ruby's hand, who looked at the heiress with a frustrated look.

"What was that?! That should have been easy!" The young reaper said.

Weiss regained her breath and gave Ruby a glare.

"Well, perhaps if you practiced even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss said, pointing a finger towards the black cloud of smoke a good distance away.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby said with a scoff.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much can communicate so little during a Grimm encounter!" Weiss replied.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby said, pointing a thumb on herself.

"Well, congratulation for being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon! Bravo!" Weiss said sarcastically, throwing her hands up as she walked to the right.

Ruby let out an angry scream as she took out her scythe and swiped it, cutting a tree. She then followed behind Weiss, not noticing the giant feather that was slowly descending behind her.

/

/

Pyrrha pushed away a bush with her shield, Jaune behind her. They both heard a loud explosion echo in the distance. Jaune looked towards the way the explosion sounded.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha gave a slight nod.

"Gunfire. It seems that some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." She said.

They decided not to worry about it and continued to walk. Pyrrha pushed away a tree branch, sending it back at Jaune once she passed it. The branch hit Jaune in the face, causing a small bruise to form on his cheek.

"Jaune! I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha said with concern and guilt.

"Hehe, don't worry. It's just a scratch." Jaune said, picking himself up.

"Why didn't you use your Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Was Jaune's genius reply.

"Your Aura." Pyrrha said once more.

"Gesundheit." Was Jaune's other genius reply.

"Jaune, do you know… what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune scoffed.

"Of course I know what Aura is! Do YOU know what Aura is?" Jaune asked, pointing at Pyrrha, who saw through his easy lie.

Despite that, she smiled at his goofiness.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our heats. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Umm, yea?" Jaune said, although it was more of a question.

"With enough practice, our Aura can become our shields. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha said, slowly walking around Jaune, who was keeping his eyes on her.

"What about the monsters we fight? Do they have an Aura?" Jaune asked.

"No. The monsters we fight are black at the soul. They are called Creatures of Grimm. They are the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light." Pyrrha said.

Jaune nodded.

"Yea, that makes sense. That's why we fight them." Jaune said.

"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both the darkness and the light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both, though some have less, either the light or the dark. By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for our Aura. You project yourself and your soul whilst you are fighting." Pyrrha said, coming to a stop and turning away from Jaune.

Jaune closed his eyes for a moment, before re-opening them.

"It's like a force field!" He said with a shout.

"Yes… if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

Pyrrha then took a step closer to Jaune.

"Now, close your eyes and try and concentrate." She said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Um… okay." Jaune said, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate.

Pyrrha also closed her eyes for a second. She then opened them again, her eyes widening as her body began to glow red with her Aura, just as Jaune was glowing white with his.

" _For it is impassing that we reach immortality. Through this, we become the paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distanced, unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder a protect thee."_ Pyrrha said, finishing her chant and taking a small, shaky step back.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked with worry.

"It's alright. I used some of my Aura in order to unlock yours, but the energy that now protects you is your own." She said.

She then noticed that the scratch Jaune had on his cheek disappeared very fast. She smiled at that.

"You have a lot of it." She stated.

Jaune also smiled and took a look at his hands, which were glowing with his Aura.

"Wow." Was the only thing he said.

Right after he said that, his body stopped glowing. He looked at Pyrrha with a determined look and nodded, in which she nodded back. They both continued to walk to what they hoped would be the temple.

/

/

Ozpin stood at the edge of the cliff, looking at his scroll with an unreadable expression. He took a small sip from his cup of coffee and continued to observe his students.

Glynda walked towards him, her own scroll in hand.

"Our last partnership has been formed sir. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two working well together." Glynda said, stating her opinion.

"Hmmm…" Was Ozpin's only response.

"Still, he's probably better off that Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts' say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda shared her thoughts on Jaune.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they shall reach the temple within a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked, but she was ignored by the headmaster.

"Hmm…" He said once more, his expression softening a little as he stared at a camera that was following Weiss and Ruby.

/

/

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said, walking to the right. Ruby was sitting cross-legged a leaf in hand.

"I mean… this way! It's definitely this way!" Weiss said, now walking to the left.

Weiss came back after a few seconds and stood over Ruby. She threw down the leaf she was holding and stood up with a sigh.

"Alright, it's official. We passed it." Weiss said.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea as to where we are going?" Ruby asked.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the forest temple!" Weiss said, not helping their current situation one bit.

"UGH!" Her answer caused Ruby to groan.

"Oh stop it; you have no idea where we are either!" Weiss said.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby said back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked with a scoff.

"It means that you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby shouted, pointing her finger at Weiss.

"Ugh! Just keep moving!" Weiss said with her own groan.

"'Uh just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!'" Ruby said, imitating Weiss.

"Why are you being so bossy?!" Ruby continued.

"I am not bossy, don't say things like that!" Weiss said, walking towards Ruby.

"Well, stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby screamed.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss screamed back.

"Stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby screamed back at her.

"I am not perfect!" Weiss said, taking a small pause.

"Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss muttered loud enough for her to hear, before walking away.

"You don't even know me…" The younger girl muttered to herself as she went after Weiss.

/

/

Yang, Blake and Drake entered another clearing. This time though, there was the forest temple in the middle of the large clearing.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake, who gave no response as she walked towards the temple.

"I think we should take her silence as a yes."Drake said, following Blake.

Yang shrugged and followed behind Drake as well.

The entered the ruined temple and began to look around. On top of stone stands, were golden chess pieces of each kind. Blake walked up to one.

"Are those… chess pieces?" Blake asked.

"Yea, and look. Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the only ones here." Yang said.

"So, I'm guessing we just, pick one?" Blake asked.

' _Now that she mentions it… what piece am I supposed to pick? At the end of the day, I won't get assigned to a team, so this whole thing shouldn't matter to me.'_ Drake thought to himself.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked as she picked a Bishop with a smirk.

"Sure." Blake said with a roll of her eyes, though she did wear a smile.

Drake then felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a massage from Ozpin. He pressed the message symbol on the scroll and read the message.

' _Mister Drake, I have forgotten to mention that once you reach the temple, there will be no need for you to choose and pick a relic. I must also inform you that after Initiation is done, you will come with me to my office, as one of our instructors would like to ask you a few questions. That will be all.'_

 _-Ozpin_

' _Hmmm… wonder what this 'instructor' wants to ask me. Better start preparing then fir the possible questions he or she will ask me.'_ Drake thought to himself as he pocketed his scroll.

"Hey Drake, what were you reading over there?" Yang asked him as she walked up to him.

"Oh, it's nothing just my brother sending one of his weird messages again." Drake said, faking an annoyed voice.

"Doesn't he know that we're in the middle of an Initiation?" Blake asked with a raised brow, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Drake only shrugged.

"His timing is extremely random. Like really, really random." Drake said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad." Yang said with her hands on her hips.

Drake looked at her with the blankest looks he could muster.

"So, messages like 'I bet you like girls faggot' or 'I bet you shower naked you slut' are not weird at all?" Drake asked.

At that, Yang was laughing and holding her sides, whilst Blake sent a small smirk in his direction.

"It's not that funny…" Drake muttered loud enough for Yang to hear.

"Y-You're right, it's hilarious!" Yang said as she continued to laugh.

Drake sighed. And the worst part is, he wasn't lying. Alastor would always send him these types of weird messages. At first they were funny, but they got annoying as time went on. When Drake asked him why he kept sending him these types of messages, Alastor replied with 'Just for the shits and giggles… and to get you as mad as possible. And I'm succeeding thus far.'

Their fun was then cut off by a loud scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, turning to look at the direction the scream was heard.

Drake raised a brow at that. That… didn't sound like a girls scream, at least not to him.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake gave no response, as she was staring at the sky in both surprise and shock. Mostly surprise. Drake and Yang slowly followed her gaze to the sky.

"Heads uuuuup!" The all saw Ruby falling from the sky.

"Ruby?! Don't worry, I-"Yang started, but she was cut off when Jaune slammed into Ruby, sending them both to a nearby tree.

"…Don't got you." Yang finished.

"Huh… Jaune Ex-Machina… who would have thought?" Drake muttered, causing Yang to let out a snort.

Ruby was seeing both pretty stars and baby Beowolfes running laps around her. She shook her head, regaining her composure.

"Wah- What happened?" She asked.

"Hey Ruby…" Jaune said, hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Hey Jaune… thanks for the save." She said.

"Hehe, don't mention it… at all." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang was cut off by a roar and tree's falling.

An Ursa entered the clearing, though it seemed to stagger and was barely managing to stay on its feet.

"YIIIIIIHAAAA!" An explosion was heard with a shout of excitement. The Ursa arched its back and fell face first onto the floor, causing the person responsible to roll forwards and off the back of the now dead Grimm.

"Aww, it's broken." Nora said with disappointment.

Just behind the Ursa's feet, Ren appeared with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Nora… please, let's never do that one again…" Ren said. He then looked up and saw that Nora was gone. He looked to his left and to his right, but no signs of her.

Nora stood in front of a golden Rook piece.

"Ohhhh." Nora made a curious sound. She then grabbed the Rook and placed it on top of her head.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of th-" Nora was cut off by a shout.

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

This caused the girl to freeze for a second. She smiled and giggled, letting the Rook piece fall into her hand.

"Hehe, coming Ren!" She shouted back as she skipped back towards her best friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang was once more cut off by more trees falling. They saw Pyrrha, and right behind her was a Deathstalker. The Deathstalker tried to use its giant pincers to grab Pyrrha, but she either jumped or ducked under the pincers.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, alarmed once he saw his partner being chased by the Deathstalker.

Ruby slowly stood up on the tree branch, trying to not lose her balance.

"Whoa!" Ruby said, almost falling. She then jumped off the tree branch.

"Wait, Ruby!" Jaune shouted, but his cry fell on deaf ears.

Ruby rolled as she landed next to her sister.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she and her sister went in for a hug.

"Nora!" Out of nowhere, Nora came in between them; surprising them and making them stagger back a little.

"Blake!" Drake shouted, making her roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was still trying to outrun and dodge the giant Deathstalker that was chasing her.

"Did she just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked again.

"Wow, forget being a Huntress, you should become a detective with all that observing skill." Drake stated dryly, causing Blake to glare at him.

"Grr! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for just two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red and her hair having small spark of fire on them.

Everyone stood in silence for literally two seconds. Ren ran up next to Ruby, his hands on his legs.

"Umm, Yang?" Ruby said, pulling her sister's sleeve. She then pointed up to the sky.

Everyone, besides Pyrrha who was still running, looked up and saw a Nevermore flying. Though it was something else that caught their attention.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss screamed as she held on a claw from the Nevermore's toe.

"I told you to jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated with crossed arms.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said with a shrug.

"She's falling." Ren added.

"An observant bunch you all are…" Drake said again with a dry voice, causing everyone to glare at him. That caused him to raise his brow.

"Did you guys rehearse the glare thing? Because your timings are remarkably on point." Drake said.

Jaune managed to free his legs from the tree branch and balanced himself on another tree branch. He looked up and saw Weiss falling. A smirk came on his lips. This was his chance to impress her! Once he was ready, he jumped and managed to grab Weiss bridle style.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked with a smirk while Weiss stared at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Did… Did he just make a pun? In that type of situation?" Drake asked, pointing at the two, who were still for some reason in mid air.

"Yea he did. Nice pun Jauney boy!" Yang said, giving Jaune the thumbs up.

Unfortunately for both Jaune and Weiss, the laws of gravity decided to start working once more. They both realized their situation and hugged each other. Jaune was the first to reach the floor, crashing into it face first. He tried to pick himself up, but Weiss prevented that by landing on his lower back.

"My hero…" Weiss said dryly.

"My back…" Jaune responded weakly.

A few feet away behind them, the Deathstalker was still chasing Pyrrha. It made one final attempt to catch her with its pincers, though she dodged by jumping away and landing next to the temple and next to Ren.

"Great, all the gangs here. Now we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said. She then used her Semblance and dashed towards the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker gave a hiss and used its pincers to slap Ruby away once she got close enough. The young girl fell to the ground with a groan.

"D-Don't worry, I'm alright!" Ruby shouted.

She then looked up at the Deathstalker with a worried look. She jumped back and shot it, but it didn't affect it. Ruby then started to run, trying to get back to her sister and friends, the Deathstalker right behind her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. She then started to run towards her little sister in hope that she could save her before anything happens.

The Nevermore flew a bit lower. It stopped to flap its wings downwards, throwing its spear feather quills. One of them managed to land itself right on Ruby's cape, preventing her from running. They came to a stop, most of them next to Yang, trapping her in a cage of feather quills.

Ruby was pulling on her cape, trying to free herself, but her efforts were in vain.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!" She shouted back.

The Deathstalker walked closer to her. Once it did get closer, it stopped and raised its massive golden stinger, ready to go for the kill. Ruby stopped pulling and stared at the Deathstalker with horror in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for pain.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

Drake sighed. He covered his feet with Aura and ran forward, his speed getting a huge boost. He passed by Yang, the wind that followed him due to the incredible speed managed to break her free from her feather prison.

Ruby was confused when the large amounts of pain didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes. Just as she did, they immediately went wide with surprise.

Drake was standing in front of her, his back facing the Deathstalker whilst he looked at her with a small smirk. The Deathstalker tried to use its stingers to grab both of them, but it was blocked by Drake's Aura. Not even the golden stinger could break through his Aura, and the creature did try and failed.

"D-Drake? W-Wah-?" Ruby asked in both confusion and shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Now, on a more serious note, I don't think you should charge at Deathstalker's like that. At least, without a plan. Nearly gave your sister a damn heart attack." Drake said.

Drake looked up and saw Yang running towards them. She immediately threw her arms around her baby sister in a bone crushing hug.

"So glad you're okay!" She cried as she hugged her tighter.

Drake smiled slightly at the sight. Yang let go of Ruby, her hands still on her shoulders and gave Drake a 'thank you' nod, in which he returned.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll count to three, and once I shout three, we are gonna bolt ass like people on Black Friday. You two ready?" Drake asked, getting a small laugh from the two girls, but they still nodded.

"Alright, one…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" Drake shouted, covering his feet with Aura once more and running towards the temple. Ruby grabbed her sister's hand and used her Semblance to drag her with her. They reached the temple within a matter of seconds.

"Your plan was idiotic and rushed! You three could have gotten hurt, or worse, killed!" Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Aww, you see that shrimp? Ice Queen cares about us! I feel honored that thy queen has finally noticed me!" Drake said in a fake cheery voice, making Ruby giggle a bit.

"Okay, number one, I'm not that cold hearted! Number two, never call me that dreaded nickname ever again! And third, please stop." Weiss said with a huff as she put her hands on her hips.

Drake stood straight and curled his fist closed to his chest, arching his back.

"Ah, of course. Know that I deeply apologize for my rudeness. If there is anything you'd like for this poor and humble servant to do, then please, don't hesitate to ask." Drake said in a serving voice as he took a small bow.

"I don't want to alarm you guys, but we still have that thing right behind us!" Jaune said as he pointed at the Deathstalker, which hissed as it pinched its pincers as it approached them.

"Oh yea… that's still happening. Guess someone has to deal with that thing." Drake said, turning around to fully face the Deathstalker, taking a few steps forward.

"Alright, for those who didn't grab their relics, I'd suggest that you do it now!" Drake said.

Weiss, Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune went to the temple and picked their relics. Ruby and Jaune shared a smile as they held their relics.

"Alright, everyone got one? Good." Drake said as he saw everyone nod at his question.

"Okay, you guys try and get to the cliffs. Try and get the Nevermore to follow you." Drake said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

Drake grinned.

"Ain't it obvious shrimp? I'm fighting the Deathstalker." Drake said.

"What?! You can't fight that thing alone! You'll get killed!" Ruby said, worried.

"Nah, everything is going to be alright! I got this!" Drake said with an excited grin.

"Alone you certainly don't! We're staying with you and that's final!" Ruby said in a commanding tone, taking out her massive scythe, the others taking out their own weapons respectively.

"Ruby, I know you want to prove yourself. Trust me I do. But right now, it 'be better if you take the others and run to the cliffs. Besides… I work better alone. I won't have to worry about others. So just do me this favor and I'll owe you big time." Drake said, turning his head slightly

Ruby looked conflicted, thinking about what to do.

"Why… Why do you want to fight that thing alone?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm already breaking canon storyline just by being here. You should at least get some of the spotlight." Drake said with a shrug.

A big question mark appeared on Ruby's head as she titled her head slightly to the side.

"Umm… Wha?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. I just prefer fighting alone honestly. Plus, I fought a few Deathstalkers alone. They are pretty easy to kill once you memorize their pattern and all that jazz. Final thing, I'm a battle maniac. I thrill challenges and I do them alone." Drake said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if you and me go for a round In Combat Class then, would you?" Yang popped up with a smirk.

"Well, if you want to be humiliated that bad, then sure let's go." Drake smirked back.

"Oho, you have a lot of confidence! I like that in a man!" Yang said, licking her lips, still smirking.

"I also find it very attractive on a woman myself. But unfortunately, right now isn't a good time to flirt." Drake said, turning to the Deathstalker once more.

Ruby finally gave a sigh. She sheathed her scythe and stared and Drake with concern.

"Just… promise that you won't get hurt." Ruby said.

Drake gave a small laugh.

"Ruby, we're Hunters. Not getting hurt isn't part of our contract." Drake said, beginning to walk forwards.

Ruby gave another sigh, this one laced with irritation.

"Okay, just be careful then." Ruby said.

"That's the same as promising not to get hurt." Drake said dryly.

Ruby gave a frustrated groan.

"Fine, just come back alive." Ruby said with a small huff and muttered 'jeez' to herself.

Drake stopped walking and turned his head to look at Ruby.

"Under worst circumstances, I wouldn't be able to promise you that either." Drake said.

Ruby looked like she was about to scream in frustration, but Drake beat her to it.

"But… since this is a Deathstalker we're dealing with, or should I say I am dealing with, I can assure you that I'll be coming back alive." Drake said with a salute.

"Good. Alright guys, let's move!" Ruby said as she sprinted towards the direction of the cliffs.

Everyone else quickly followed behind her. Surprisingly, the Nevermore flew over Drake and chased the rest of the students.

Drake eyed the Deathstalker cautiously, his eyes turning blue. He raised his hand right hand over his head and quickly extended it down, the sword forming into his hand. Once it fully took its shape, he slanged it over his shoulder, his blue eyes reverting back to brown.

He grinned at the Deathstalker.

"Come and get it big boy… or girl." Drake said.

The Deathstalker gave a hiss, clipping its pincers threatingly. Drake moved his sword from his shoulder to his side, the tip of his sword almost touching the ground. Drake covered his feet with Aura for about the third time today. He dashed forwards, raising his sword over his shoulder. The Deathstalker swung its right pincer at Drake, but he jumped above it. Whilst he was in the air, he swung his sword downwards, creating a small dint in the skeleton-like plate of the Deathstalker.

It hissed once more, raising its golden stinger in the air. It quickly sent it down, though Drake managed to jump back in time. The Deathstalker then used its right pincer again, this time managing to hit Drake. The force sent him a few feet away. He landed with his back, but did a backwards roll, making him stand on his left knee. Drake's smirk widened a bit.

"Hehe, you seem to be a whole lot smarter than the other Deathstalkers I faced." Drake said, fully standing up. His skull shirt now had a straight line in the middle, though there wasn't any blood on him.

The Deathstalker hissed in response.

"Must be all that shrubbery on you. I also saw a few scratches on that bone armor of yours. It surely shows your age." Drake said, readying his stance.

"But… whilst age does make you creatures wiser and stronger… it won't be enough to save you!" Drake said as he dashed forwards once more.

The Deathstalker hissed once more. It started to sprint towards Drake, him also doing the same.

Once they both got close, the Deathstalker swung its right pincer at Drake. He easily slides underneath it and quickly stood up. He dashed forwards, striking at the very same place he attacked before, the bone armor slightly breaking. He quickly turned around and dashed again, striking at the almost broken bone armor of the Deathstalker. With one last dash and one last powerful strike, the armor broke and Drake's sword easily pierced the skin of the Deathstalker. It screeched in pain, black blood slowly oozing out of the now open wound.

Drake though, was far from finished.

Drake jumped backwards, trying to gain a bit of distance from the Deathstalker. Instead of dashing, he sprinted towards the Grimm, sword raised. The Deathstalker tried to use its pincers to trip Drake, but he easily predicted it. He jumped above the pincers and stepped in between the Deathstalkers eyes. He jumped once more and swung his sword downwards, cutting the tail of the giant scorpion.

If it wasn't angry now, then this time, it was certainly pissed.

The Deathstalker spun around and tried to use its pincers to smack Drake, but he quickly blocked it with his sword, struggling a bit in order to keep it in its place. The Deathstalker raised its second pincer and lowered it down on top of Drake. He raised his hand in time and blocked the pincer with his Aura, a blue vibration acting as his shield. Drake pushed his Aura outwards, pushing the Deathstalkers pincers away. He dashed forwards and sliced the Deathstalkers feet, making it fall on its right side.

Drake jumped backwards. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth.

"Whew, you were a real piece of work, ya know that? Gave me more trouble than any Deathstalker has ever given me." Drake said with a smirk.

The Deathstalker hissed a response.

"Well… I think it's about time we finish this bout. It was fun kicking your ass." Drake said.

With a quick dash, he stabbed the Deathstalker between the eyes, easily cracking the bone armor and piercing the Grimm's brain. The Deathstalker's remains disappeared, leaving behind its golden stinger.

"Huh… it left behind a souvenir." Drake muttered to himself as he grabbed the stinger.

"Alright… let's see how the others handled their situation." Drake said, beginning to walk towards the sound of gunshots.

When Drake arrived at the cliffs, he was presented the sight of Ruby, dragging a Nevermore up a cliff, thanks to Weiss' Glyphs, with her scythe. Once she got to the top, she decapitated the Nevermore with ease.

Drake gave a low whistle at the sight. That was impressive to say the least. He shook his head with a small smile as he began to approach Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora on his side of the bridge, which was broken.

"Wow…" He heard Jaune mutter.

"Sup Jaune." Drake said from behind Jaune.

Though Jaune's response was… unexpected to say the least.

Jaune screamed like a girl(?) and jumped in the air. Once he fully turned around, he saw the culprit that scared him, staring at him with an amused expression.

"Oh…hey Drake. Didn't um… Didn't see you there." Jaune said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Drake stroked his imaginary beard, nodding slightly.

"Yes… there is no doubt that your testicles have disintegrated. You will shortly be transformed into a woman. Fascinating indeed…" Drake trailed off with a chuckle at the end.

Nora snorted as Jaune glared at Drake.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny…" Jaune said.

"Aww, Jaune come on! You know I'm only kidding! Besides, your testicles disintegrated once you got launched off the cliff at the beginning of Initiation. Don't think for a second that I didn't hear you scream." Drake said as he passed by Jaune with a smirk.

Jaune mumbled curses under his breath as Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, though even she couldn't hide the amusing smile on her lips.

"Ohhhh, is that a Deathstalkers stinger?!" Nora asked, noticing the golden stinger in Drake's hands.

"Yep, got this thing once I cut the things tail." Drake said, patting the stinger with his free hand.

"Can I have it?! Ren can I have it?!" Nora asked her partner.

"Nora, I'm not the one you should be asking. If he wants to give it to you, then you can have it. If not, then you should respect his decision." Ren said.

"Sure, she can have it. I have no use for it anyways." Drake said with a shrug as he handed Nora the stinger.

"Thanks friend!" Nora said with a big grin.

"Actually, the name is Drake." He said.

"Hehe, no its not!" Nora said, her grin remaining.

Drake ignored her remark.

"So… how do we reach the top of the cliff?" Drake asked.

"We rock climb of course!" Yang shouted from the other side of the bridge.

"Ah, right. But, my bigger concern is how we get across." Drake said, looking down at the fog below him.

"Umm, you jump… I guess?" Yang said.

"Oh sure, cause I'm so good at parkour." Drake said sarcastically.

"Wait, are you?" Nora asked behind him.

"Eh, I'm decent."

/

/

"Russell Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day on, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said.

The crowed of students applauded the newly formed team. CRDL walked off stage as Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora, who was still holding on to that stinger.

"Lie Ren. Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team JNPR. Lead by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin said, said boy's eyes widening in surprise.

"Huh…? L-Lead by…" Jaune asked, pointing to himself.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said with a slight nod.

Pyrrha smirked and gave Jaune a 'light' punch on the shoulder, causing him to fall. The crowd laughed at Jaune as Pyrrha smirked in apology. Nora jumped in the air with excitement as Ren gave a small smile to both his new leader and to Nora's excitement. The newly formed team walked off stage.

"And finally, Blake Balladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, making the young girls eyes widen in shock.

Weiss stared at her new leader with a look of surprise, though it quickly changed to anger. She wanted to become the leader of the team, not some child!

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Now…" Ozpin said, stepping away from the microphone. Drake walked on stage and next to Ozpin.

"If you would please, follow me to my office mister Drake. We have a lot to discuss." Ozpin said, walking off stage. Drake followed, but was soon stopped by Ruby.

"Drake, wait! Why are you going with Professor Ozpin? More important, why didn't you get assigned to a team? Are you getting kicked out? Please don't tell me you're getting kicked out!" Ruby said, worried.

"Whoa there, calm down shrimp! I'm not getting kicked out; Ozpin wants to talk to me about something with another professor! Talk about jumping to conclusions early… " Drake said, muttering the last part to himself.

"Why didn't you get assigned to a team?" Yang asked.

"Well… to be completely honest, I had a lot of fallouts with my previous team, so when Ozpin offered me to join the school, I said that I didn't want to be in a team, at least not in the first year. So yea, the trust between me and teams is in an all time low." Drake said with a frown.

"Wait, so you tricked me?!" Ruby shrieked, gaining a confused look from her team.

Drake blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You said that if we became partners, then I would be able to see your weapon! And you knew from the start that you wouldn't be assigned to a team! That just makes me want to see that weapon even more!" Ruby said, stomping her foot with a pout.

Drake laughed as he remembered what he said the first day they met.

"Sorry shrimp, you snooze you lose. But to be fair, if you did make eye contact with me first, I'd still show you my weapon. Guess you were unlucky." Drake said with a shrug, a smirk on his face.

"Why do Ozpin and the professor want to talk to you about?" Blake asked with crossed arms.

Before Drake could respond, Ozpin cut him off with his own response.

"I am afraid that we cannot answer that questions Miss Belladonna, for it is very classified information that not even I knew. Mister Drake here was the one to deliver that information when we first met and professor Oobleck is very keen on learning that information. Now, Glynda will show you students the way to your respective dorms. Have a good night and a good rest. You have all earned it." Ozpin said with a small smile as he walked off stage, Drake following closely behind.

Before they could walk off stage, Drake felt four eyes on him. He turned his head slightly and saw Blake and Weiss glaring at him.

' _Hmm, so the Faunus and the heiress are suspicious of me. Won't say I didn't see that coming. Though Blake will be easy to blackmail due to her Faunus heritage, Weiss is gonna be a big pain to deal with. Guess all I can do for now is try and evade her questions. No, that will just make her more suspicious. Ugh, just thinking about this is giving me a headache. I'll deal with it later.'_ Drake said inside his head.

"Suspicious…" Blake simply said with narrowed eyes.

"Yea… I don't trust that guy one bit." Weiss said with crossed arms.

"Weiss, for the shortest of time that I've known you, I doubt that you even trust the Headmaster." Ruby said with a roll of her eyes, causing Weiss to huff and look away.

"Yea, plus he's a very chill guy. Give him a chance. Besides, if he tries anything then he'll be in for the butt kicking of his life!" Yang said, punching her fists together with a grin.

The teams' conversation was cut short when Glynda made her way on to the stage, speaking to the microphone.

"Attention all First Year Students. I will be showing each of you the way to your dorms. Please line up and quietly follow me." Glynda said, stepping away from the microphone and off stage.

"We can talk about this on another day. For now, let's get some rest." Ruby said, walking off stage with her team.

/

/

Drake looked at Ozpin as the elevator slowly ascended.

"So… what kind of questions will I be expected to answer?" Drake asked.

"Nothing too personal, I can assure you. A few questions about your sword and its capabilities, and a few of your own theories about the creation of Aura." Ozpin asked.

"Why didn't you ask me when I was still in the hospital? And what makes you think that I have theories on Custom Aura? I remember telling you that I have no idea on how it was created." Drake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you needed your rest. Plus, I have already asked all the questions that were on my mind at the time. We don't expect you to know how it was created, just an idea on how. Weather its right or wrong, only time and research will tell." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Okay, one last question. Who else have you told about who I really am?" Drake asked.

"Aside from myself and Professor Oobleck, I have told my assistant Glynda and Professor Port. They all have very strict instructions as to keep your identity a secret, so you don't have to worry about your identity." Ozpin said.

"Also, do you have a spare weapon with you? If we are going to keep your identity a secret, then you need to have another weapon just for Combat Class." Ozpin asked.

"I have an extra weapon… though the problem is that it's in my home in Vacuo." Drake said with a sigh.

"Then I suggest that you buy yourself a new weapon as soon as possible. I will give you the necessary Lien like I promised in the hospital." Ozpin said.

Drake nodded. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing a hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a medium sized metallic green door that had the name Ozpin written on it.

Ozpin pushed the doors open and stepped inside the office. Drake looked around the office, taking in all of its details. In the middle of the room, was of course a big desk which had a few papers on it. A chair was also behind the desk. Behind the desk, was a large window that showed a great view of Beacon.

Drake then looked up and saw giant gears turning ever so slowly. The same could be said left and right in the room. Giant gears were slowly turning.

At the middle of the room where the desk is, a middle aged man stood with one hand behind his back and a thermos in the other. He wore a white buttoned shirt with a yellow loose tie. Part of his shirt was inside his black trousers, while the other half was outside. His hair was green and spiky and he also had sapphire blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of white glasses.

"Ah, welcome back Professor Ozpin! I assume that the ceremony went off without any real trouble, yes?" The man asked in a very quick voice, making it difficult for Drake to understand.

"Yes, the ceremony went very well, Professor Oobleck. I have also brought Mister Drake as per your request." Ozpin said.

The man now known as Oobleck dashed with incredible speed that honestly surprised Drake.

"Ah yes, it is wonderful to meet an individual such as yourself Mister Kronin! Know that I feel terribly sorry that your own blood would betray you in a shameful way like that!" Oobleck said.

"It's… alright I guess?" Drake said, scratching the back of his neck, having a bit of a hard time in trying to understand what Oobleck said.

"Now, Professor Oobleck only knows the thing that you have told me, like your Semblances and the outwards appearance of each of your Aura Swords. But, before we start, please make yourselves comfortable." Ozpin said, taking a sit behind his desk.

Oobleck and Drake sat across each other on the two chairs left in the room.

"Would you like some coffee Mister Drake?" Ozpin asked.

"Yea actually. Haven't had coffee in a long while." Drake nodded.

Ozpin poured coffee in a mug and handed it to Drake.

"No sugar?" Ozpin asked.

"Nah, I usually drink my coffee black." Drake shrugged, taking a small sip and nodding in satisfaction.

"Okay, first question! Does the sword hold any abilities that we should know?" Oobleck asked.

"Are you asking for only my sword or are you also asking about my brothers' swords?" Drake asked.

"I would like to for both you and your brothers'." Oobleck said, taking a loud sip from his thermos.

"Well, I can confirm that all of our swords hold a unique ability. You would think that the ability would have some sort of resemblance to our Semblances, like for me; you would think that I could manipulate shadows with my sword. But, as cool and awesome as that sounds, I can't do that. My swords ability is to absorb Aura. The Aura that gets absorbed can be either used for me, or I can just… expel it from the sword, so it can either be one with nature, or go back to its original host." Drake paused to take a sip from his mug. He cleared his throat and continued.

"But, I can't have an infinite amount of Aura inside the sword. It has a filter and once that filter is full, I can't absorb any Aura." Drake said.

"How do you know when the filter is full?" Ozpin asked.

Drake scratched his chin.

"It's… better if I show you rather than explain." Drake said.

Drake's hand was slowly covered in the blue flame of Aura. The Aura danced around his hand, slowly becoming more and more intense with each passing second. He raised his hand over his head and quickly extended it down, the sword forming in his hand.

"Absolutely astonishing…" Oobleck said slowly, for the first time. His eyes were wide behind his white glasses.

Drake held the sword in front of Oobleck, the blue Aura sparking intensely.

"Now normally, the Aura around the sword would be calmer and of course, less intense. If it didn't have any Aura inside it, then it wouldn't glow as much as it is now. Right now, it's also full. I can't absorb anymore Aura unless I use the Aura that is inside the sword already. Though, common knowledge is that that much Aura would be enough to make the Human or Faunus body crumble. My father somehow managed to absorb that much Aura and not have his body destroyed." Drake stopped again, taking a sip from the mug.

"And what do you think your father did to prevent the destruction of his body?" Oobleck asked.

Drake clicked his tongue a couple of times in thought.

"The only thing that would make sense is that somehow, someway one of the materials he used to create Aura cancelled the negative effects that Aura has if you absorb too much. As ridiculous as it sounds, it's the only thing that makes sense at this point." Drake said.

"We are still basing all that we hear about Aura as theories. Weather they are correct or not, only time will tell. For now, let's just focus on the abilities your swords wield." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Alright. Oleander, I already said what his sword ability is to Ozpin. His daggers provide electricity once they hit you. One thing I also forgot to mention about the daggers is that they can change into claw-like daggers. More simply, instead of two blades, there are six." Drake said.

"Then we have Alastor. His in my opinion, is the weakest out of all of us." Drake said, taking a sip from his coffee.

/

/

Back at Vacuo, one Alastor suddenly stood up from the couch in his house, shuddering.

"Whoa dude, you alright there?" Oleander asked with a raised brow. Nox also looked up from the game he was playing, but making sure to pause.

"Someone's… Someone's talking shit about my sword!" He said an angry look etching on his face.

"Probably Drake or dad. Most likely Drake since he is, or was, the biggest asshole out of all of us." Oleander said with a shrug, his eyes returning to the game Nox was playing.

Alastor blinked, all traces of anger leaving his face.

"Speaking of Drake, where do you think he is?" Alastor asked.

"Don't know, don't really care." Oleander said, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious?" He asked once more, his voice turning high pitched when he said 'tiniest'.

"Curiosity kills the cat, just like how I'm going to kill this boss…" Nox said, fighting one of the many bosses in Grimm Souls 3.

"Bet you twenty five Lien he flumps it." Alastor said with a smirk.

"Yea, no. I know you well enough to know that you're not gonna pay when I win." Oleander said, closing his eyes with a bored sigh.

"Why do you think you'll win?" Alastor asked with a raised brow.

"Every bet you made with me and Drake, you lost all of them. You owe me around two hundred and twenty five Lien whilst you owe Drake around five hundred Lien. I think that's enough reason for me to be confident." Oleander said with a small smirk on his face.

"Hmph. I find it hard to see that we are actually related…" Alastor said with a dry voice.

"The feelings mutual." Oleander replied back.

/

/

"Oh? Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

"It's because if it wasn't for the Aura surrounding it or the fact that he can summon it, you would confuse it with a normal long sword. Its ability is to give more length, or to make the sword bigger so it has more reach. To him, its good, but his movements slow down when he makes that thing big." Drake said, taking the final sip from his mug.

"And finally, we have Nox. Like I said to Ozpin, his is very dangerous of you're not careful. If the hooks he has make any contact with your body, once he pulls them back, he absorbs your Aura. The only difference with him is that instead of being stored inside a filter like mine, it automatically fuses with his own Aura. And of course, that can prove to be very dangerous if he absorbs too much." Drake said.

"Hmm…How exactly can one create this type of sword?" Oobleck asked.

Drake raised a brow and looked at Ozpin.

"Didn't you ask me this when I was still in the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes I did, but you didn't give me a straight answer. You only said that you managed it by accident and what you needed to do in order to call it out. Nothing about creating it." Ozpin said.

"True… alright, just know that not everyone can create an Aura Sword. First off, you need to have a very powerful Aura. The type of Aura that can heal very deep wounds fast. Second, you need to have extreme concentration. No sound whatsoever. Even the slightest drop of water is enough to break ones concentration, so it would be best to go somewhere heavily secluded." Drake paused for a second, so he could re-fill his coffee.

"Whilst you're concentrating, you have to make sure that you do not feel anything. No emotion. No bad thoughts, no good thoughts. Once you have that achieved, you're gonna want to cover your entire body with your Aura. You're gonna want to let it travel through your body for a small while. Once that is done, extend a hand of your choice forward and let the entire Aura that is in your body travel to your hand. Make sure all of it travels through your body and into your hand." Drake paused to take a sip from the mug.

"And finally, once the entire Aura is in your hand, push the Aura out of your body… and this…" Drake paused and raised his sword for emphasis.

"Is the final result." Drake said.

Both men stayed silent for a while, taking to mind what Drake said. Oobleck broke the silence by asking.

"Besides swords, daggers and hooks, can you create more weapons? Like a gun for example." Oobleck asked, taking another long sip from his thermos.

Drake blinked at the question.

"Well… I don't see why not. The thing is though, I don't know if it's random that you get your Aura Weapon, or it has something to do personality wise. But like I said, I don't think its limited to only sword and daggers." Drake said with a shrug.

"Ozpin has mentioned that you were trying to use Aura projectiles, but it ended with the Aura sword like you said. Can you fire Aura projectiles?" Oobleck asked.

"I can, but they aren't very powerful as I have hoped. They're pretty good at distracting the enemy, but other than that, it's useless. There are more powerful ones, but I can't really fire them just yet. I'm trying though. The only way I can fire them is only when I have my sword out." Drake said.

"What kind of projectile can you fire?" Ozpin asked.

"I can fire a small ball of Aura from the tip of the sword and I if a swing my sword at any direction, let's say left, I blue sharp line will travel towards my opponent, cutting anything in front of it. The only way I can fire them, is if I have Aura stored inside the sword. That's all I can do." Drake said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Alright… this will be my final question for today and you will be allowed to go. How many materials do you think you're father used to create Aura? And what do you think those materials are?" Oobleck asked.

"Hmm…" Drake closed his eyes in though, taking his final sip from the mug.

"It can't be more than three. So, I'm guessing two or three materials. But what those materials are… one of them, I'm guessing is some kind of rare Dust. The other might be something from a Human or Faunus, anything with a soul really. That or its some kind of Element." Drake said.

Suddenly, something flashed in Drake's vision. He didn't manage to see everything, but he saw himself holding a small vial. There was something inside it, but he couldn't make it out in time. He shook his head, which didn't go unnoticed by the two men.

"Is everything alright Mister Drake?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"Yea, it's just… I don't know, I feel like something... something was written out of my memory and I may just got a flash of it." He said.

"What did you see?" Oobleck asked.

"I was holding a small vial with something inside. I didn't see what it was though. It was gone as soon as it came." Drake said with a small frown.

"Hmm… it appears that you may be suffering from a small case of amnesia. I don't think it's something you should worry about. But, I am a bit curious as to what that vial you have seen held inside." Oobleck said, scratching his chin.

The doctor stood up from the chair and stretched a bit.

"Well, I supposed we should end this as it is getting very late. Plus, you need all the rest you can get for classes tomorrow. If you have more of those flashes, then please come to me so we can discuss it. Goodnight to the both of you!" Oobleck quickly said, before dashing out the door.

"I'm beginning to think that he's drinking liquid drugs from that thermos of his…" Drake muttered to himself.

"Well Mister Drake, i think it's best if we both retire to bed. There is a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we are going to need all the rest we can get." Ozpin said.

"Alright. One problem though. How do I get to my dorm?" Drake asked with a raised brow.

"Glynda is waiting for you once you exit the elevator. I will also give you some currency as promised so you can buy yourself a weapon, clothes and whatever else you will need. Goodnight Mister Drake." Ozpin said.

"Goodnight." Drake simply said.

/

/

"This will be your dorm room for the next four years." Glynda said, giving Drake the card to his room.

Drake held the card in front of a hologram that had the words 'Show Card Numbers Here'. After three seconds, he heard the door click. He turned the knob and entered his room. He saw four beds in the far end of the room. There were also two large windows above two of the beds, but they were closed by red curtains. Right next to the door was a small desk with a notepad and a few pens. Above the desk were three empty shelves. To the right was a kitchen which of course had drawers for the silverware, a fridge, three counters and a table with four chairs. In the middle of the room was a three person brown sofa. In front of the sofa was a holographic TV.

"Alright, this looks cozy. But I don't think I'm going to need four beds." Drake said.

"Tomorrow whilst you're in class, I will send someone to pick three of the beds. Unless of course, you plan on having teammates." Glynda said.

"That will remain to be seen." Drake simply said.

"Then here is your schedule for the rest of the year. Do not be late and make sure that you don't cause much trouble." Glynda said strictly.

"Don't worry teach, I'll be a good boy. Unless if someone is messing with me for the wrong reasons. Right then, I'm gonna have to turn bad boy." He said with a smirk.

Glynda though, was not amused.

"Even if someone is giving you trouble, it would be best to report it to me. Now, get some rest." Glynda said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Well, I think it's about time I hit the hay." Drake said to himself.

He walked to the bed that was the last to the left. Right next to it was a medium sized wardrobe. He opened it to reveal a few pairs of school uniform. He closed it and walked towards a door that was next to the holographic TV. He opened it and switched on the lights, revealing itself to be the bathroom.

Drake nodded and closed the lights and the door. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it once more, trying to find anything to wear for the night. He only managed to find a white sleeveless shirt.

He took his black leather jacket off and threw it inside the wardrobe. He also took of his jeans and folded them up, putting it inside the wardrobe as well. He then took off his skull shirt and threw it in the trash bin, since it was ripped by the Deathstalker.

Drake, whilst not having the most toned body, had still a good amount of muscle on him and a six pack. On his right muscle, he had a wolf tattoo which was staring in front of him. Above it was a full moon, where it showed a silhouette of another wolf, howling.

He took off his glove, revealing another tattoo on his hand. This one had the letter 'D' on it.

He wore the white sleeveless shirt and climbed into bed. But, before he could finally close his eyes, his scroll beeped. He groaned a bit and saw that he has a message.

From Alastor.

That made him narrow his eyes. Why would Alastor send him a message? He opened it and read it.

' _Sup bro? Just wanted to ask, where are you staying?'_

Drake raised a brow at the question, but replied anyways.

' _Why the hell do you want to know? And why are you texting me?'_

He pressed send and waited for a moment. His scroll beeped again. He opened the message and read it.

' _Because I want to tell you something face to face. Now, are you gonna tell me or not? Cause trust me, if you're not gonna tell, then we won't get to develop your character.'_

 **And that is a wrap! What do you guys think? Slightly shorter than the first chapter, but still pretty good. It was also a tiring, cause I had to re-write it due to the error that my PC had. But still, I hope you enjoy the chapter! So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


End file.
